The Phoenix
by Midnight-Apple Blossom
Summary: Link Finlay, Zelda Royale, Malon Ackerman, and Sheik Baldwin are normal. They are interested in sports and in dating. But that all changes when the four of them find themselves the targets of a dangerous bomber. My first serious fic YAY! :D
1. Chapter 1: Zelda Royale

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: I really have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just gonna start and roll with it. :D

Chapter 1: Zelda Royale

Auru Hotel, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Saturday, July 9th, 8:49 A.M.

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

"Uhn…" I groan in my sleep. "Leave me alone!" Feebly, I take a swipe at my nightstand.

_Buzz._

Yawning, I sit up in bed. I look around my room for the source of the noise, and my eyes settle on my dresser. My cell phone is vibrating continuously, and a picture of my best friend Malon Ackerman is displayed on the small screen. I pick it up and read the text message.

"Happy birthday, Zel! I hope it's a good one!"

I groan. I'd forgotten. Today is my birthday. I flop back down in bed, and the smoke alarm goes off.

"What now?" I say aloud, getting out of bed. Clad in cute boxers from Wal-Mart and an old tee shirt, I step across the ugly beige carpeting and into the kitchen. My cousin, Link Finlay, is attempting to make pancakes. The corners are charred, but they have a golden texture aside from that. Link picks up the pan and expertly flips the pancake on a plate of six or so more.

"Wow," I yawn. Link turns and grins at me. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Good morning to you too," Link says, going back to the pan. I walk to the counter and place my head on the cool, marble surface. At least I think it's marble. Who knows. Better question, who cares? "Anju's a pretty decent cook and she showed me a thing or two."

I pick up my head at the mention of the name.

"You know I don't like her," I say. "She's psycho."

"Ignoring that," Link says, scraping the contents of a plastic bowl onto a sizzling frying pan. I eye the coffee maker. It's full.

"Thank Goddesses," I say, ambling over and taking a mug from the cabinet. I fill it with the steaming liquid and drink it, not waiting for it to cool. I am rewarded with a scalding tongue. One thing you will quickly learn about me is I am addicted to coffee.

"I made the good kind," Link says.

"Hazelnut cream?"

"Imported from Clock Town."

"Aw, Link!" I set my mug down and hug him. He grunts and ducks away. Hazelnut cream is my favorite flavor of coffee, and is expensive enough here. Imported from Clock Town, the coffee capital of the world, it was a whopping 150 rupees.

"Happy birthday," he says, flipping the pancake over. We eat in the living room while watching our shabby television, as is our custom. Our hotel suite didn't come with a dining room. Not that we would use it anyway. It was a Royale-Finlay tradition to eat in front of the TV. Yawning, I set my plate on the table and check the clock on the wall.

"Good Goddesses, It's 9:20!" I exclaim, jumping up.

"So?" Link says, eyes drooping. That's how he always is; either sleepy or hungry. He was only fully awake when at work, the gym, or on dates. Link had never had a problem getting them; girls seem to find his stubble manly and his shaggy blonde hair attractive. It makes me think that he is too lazy to shave and too poor to get a haircut. The only thing remotely good-looking that I can see is his teeth. They are white and straight. We have the same eyes, and they are a shade of midnight-blue. "So?" Link says again.

"I promised Malon I would help her finish her paper in history!" I say, picking up my plate and scampering to the kitchen. "I'm going to meet her at the library at 10:00!"

"Then I suggest you hurry," Link shouts, continuing to watch the television. Guiltily, I poke my head beyond the wall separating the kitchen from the living room.

"Uh, I kind of need a ride…" I say. Maybe, just maybe, if I act guilty, he'll take me and I won't have to take the stupid subway again...

"There's always the subway," Link says, not looking at me. He turns the TV up louder. Crap.

"Right, good thinking!" I say, coming out the rest of the way. "I'll just ride that again! Maybe I'll meet the Happy What's-It's-Face Salesman again! Last time, he sat right next to me! He sure has a creepy smile. And he wears _way _too much cologne. Gleh." Grumbling, Link stands up.

"Fine…This is the last time…" Link says. I grin.

I step out of the bathroom after a quick shower and look at the clock. 9:30. I mumble a word I probably shouldn't have and rush to my bedroom. I pull on a pair of shorts and a cotton tank top that compliments my eyes. Not enough time to make myself look pretty, I pull my long, light-blonde hair in a loose ponytail and put on simple makeup. After slipping on the first pair of flip-flops that I find, I grab my purse and rush out the door where Link is in front of the TV again. His hair is damp. He's wearing a cutoff white shirt, khaki shorts, and leather sandals. I check the time on my cell phone. 10:05.

"Come on, we're late!" I say.

"We're late?" Link says raising an eyebrow. Uh-oh.

"Yeah, uh, I kind of told Malon you'd come with me," I say, grinning. I wasn't planning to tell him until we were at the library, so he couldn't refuse altogether.

"Zelda…" he growls, hitting a button on the remote. The television turns off. Link doesn't like Malon very much, something I've never quite understood.

"Well, she needs help on her history, and that's your major, so I figure you can help her!" I say in a rush. Link grabs his keys from the table and stands.

"Did you tell her you would help her or I would?" Link says, his eyes narrowed.

"Both! Now let's go!"

Hyrule Public Library

Hyrule Castle Town

Saturday, July 9th, 10:15 A.M.

"Is the library even open on Saturdays?" Link says grouchily.

"Yes," I say, agitated. "We're late. I don't like being late."

"Yeah, well, I don't like Malon."

"Why not?" I say.

"Because! She's psycho!" Link says, honking the horn. We're currently stuck in a traffic jam. And your girlfriend isn't?

"You only think that because she likes you!" I defend my friend. It was true. Malon had been in love with Link since the third grade, the same year her mother had died of kidney failure. And it wasn't as if her mom's death had come as a surprise or anything; Malon's mother was an alcoholic, and so is her father. Her father is... I don't even want to go there, ugh.

"Yeah, I know!" Link says. "She always has that hungry look in her eye!"

"Link! She does not!"

"Yes she does! It makes me feel like I'm a piece of meat or something!" Link says. "It's demoralizing!" I cross my arms and glare out the window, trying not to laugh. Malon never looked "hungry" as Link chose put it, but that's just how Link is. He tries to make light of every situation by cracking a joke. "We wouldn't have to show up here if she'd actually showed up for school," Link says.

"Stop," I say. "That's not her fault." A silence falls over Link's car. It really wasn't Malon's fault. She'd only barely scraped by in school, and she was gone for most of the time. I am adamant her father abuses her and makes her stay home a lot, and our old principal, Mr. Jay, saw that too. He allowed her to graduate if she would let him tutor her in math, science, and history throughout the summer. Malon agreed. Mr. Jay is a kind teacher who actually cares about his pupils. He really does want Malon to succeed and attend college, and her poor marks need to improve in these subjects. Link pulls in front of the library.

"Sorry," he says. I slam the door shut.

Hyrule Public Library

Hyrule Castle Town

Saturday, July 9th, 11:46 A.M.

I rest my head in my hand and sip my cappuccino from Starbucks. I told you I was an addict.

After Malon apologized profusely for having us come out here on my birthday, we got to work on her paper. I have barely done anything, but messed around on the computers and made a Starbucks run. Link has only helped Malon a bit. She really is bright, she just misses so much school that it's hard for her to keep up.

"Who's that?" Malon says. "He's staring at you, Zelda." I sit up.

"Where's he at?" I ask.

"At the table behind you," Malon says. "But don't look now!"

Ignoring her, I look casually over my shoulder.

"He's cute," I comment softly. Me and Malon do this all the time, scoping out guys and giving our opinions on them. Link makes some noise that obviously was supposed to voice his disgust. Truth be told, this guy was cute. He was wearing a cut-off similar to Link's, but his was red with the Hyrule High mascot, the hyena, on it. He wore jeans, tennis shoes, and a hat matching his shirt. Under his hat were copper curls. His face was spotted with freckles. I smile at him and look back and Link and Malon.

"Will you read this and see if it sounds right?" Malon asks.

"Sure," I say as she slides a sheaf of papers towards me. I pick them up. It starts off in Malon's large and loopy handwriting, and then a sentence or two of Link's small, neat, and precise writing.

"This isn't the order they go in," Malon starts to explain. "Actually, it's all just kind of there. I imagine I'll go home tonight and-"

"No." I say, looking up. "Do it here." Malon looks at me, her brown eyes wide with surprise. She doesn't see that her father will probably destroy them, either to make her miserable or because he's slobbering drunk.

"Okay, Zel," she says. "Anyway, I guess I'll do it now, then, I'll rewrite it all out on paper and then type it on a computer."

"You're going to be here for ages," Link comments coolly.

"Yeah," Malon says sadly. "I guess-" Malon abruptly cuts off. I look up from the paper and look at her questioningly. My answer is right beside me. The boy from the other table is here. He has his hands placed on the black surface and is leaning over it.

"Hey," he says. "I'm Sheik Baldwin."

"Hi," I say. "I'm Zelda Royale."

"Have we met?" Sheik asks, looking at me with interesting reddish-brown eyes. I think the word is mahogany? I dunno.

"I don't think so," I say. "This is my friend, Malon Ackerman, and my cousin, Link Finlay."

"Oh, hey, Finlay!" Sheik says, grinning and looking at Link, whose eyebrows shoot up.

"Have we met?" Link asks. "You look familiar…"

"Hyrule High!" Sheik says. "We played sports together!" Link stares at him for a moment before his face breaks out in a large grin.

"Baldwin!" he says, standing up. The two do some sort of secret handshake. "Oh, man, that was years ago!"

"I know! I never though I'd see your face again!" Sheik says. "And that's probably how I know you two!"

"Yeah," Malon says, smiling softly.

"What do you guys say to some lunch?" Sheik asks, grinning. "My treat."

"As long as it's not Applebee's, I'm fine," I say, standing and pushing my chair back.

"Ah," Link says. "Work overload?"

"Mm, not quite…" I say as Malon gathers her sheaf of papers. She slips them in a pink, heart-shaped folder and slips it in a messenger-bag back pack.

"What'd you do?" Link asks.

"I swear, that boss has it out for me!" I exclaim, slipping my hands in my pockets and standing beside Sheik.

"Zelda…" says Malon.

"…oh, fine." I say. "I didn't show up for work last week."

Link begins to scold me, but Sheik cuts in.

"Pizza Hut is fine with me," he says. We start out for our respective cars, chatting amiably the entire way. After we've exited the elevator and are in the lobby, I realize something.

"I forgot my purse!" I say. "Hold on, I'll be right back!" Before Link or Malon can tell me otherwise, I dash off to the elevators. I press the second button and feel the rise upward. I lean against the wall and squeeze my eyes closed. I hate elevators with a passion. To my happiness, the doors open and I rush out.

I dash across the linoleum floor and to the table Link, Malon, and I were sitting. I look in my chair, but my purse is not there. How weird… I think, scouring the floor for the thing. My eyes finally see it hanging from Malon's chair. My eyebrows knit together at that, but then I take the purse and go to leave. I turn around and let out a short scream.

"Really, was that necessary?" says the librarian, Impa Andrews. She wears square, wire-rimmed glasses and has a manly build. She has graying brown hair cut short at her jaw line and bangs cut across the forehead. She has many a tattoo on her skin and her arms are disapprovingly folded across her chest. I wonder how such a biker-type person could become a librarian.

"I-I forgot my purse," I say.

"Well, you'd best remember next time," she says icily before stalking away. I think a foul word and then exit the library.

Pizza Hut

Hyrule Castle Town Alleys

Saturday, July 9th, 12:27 P.M.

Sheik and Malon are standing outside the restaurant. Malon is wearing a long skirt that is supposed to go to her ankles, but Malon has pulled it up to turn it into a dress. She has a colorful belt tied around the waist and is wearing chunky jewelry. She waves brightly at Link and me. Link pulls his Mustang into an empty space and shuts off the car.

"Are we ready?" Sheik asks. I nod and the four of us make our way inside.

We go to the counter. A girl I don't know is behind it. She wears the Pizza Hut uniform: gray-green shirt, black pants, and a ponytail. She has a matching visor with the Pizza Hut logo on as well.

"Hello!" she says charmingly. "What would you like today?"

"Can we have a moment?" Link asks, with a lop-sided grin.

"Sure," the girl says.

"What do you guys want?" he asks. After a brief moment of conferring, we decide on a Number 7: a cheese pizza with stuffed crust and extra garlic. Yum. Garlic... Good thing I have gum in my purse.

"Let me show you to your table!" the girl says, making her way around the counter, not taking her eyes off Link. Malon and I smile knowingly at each other. The girl takes us to a corner booth, and Link thanks her. She smiles and walks back to her counter. We take our seats in the booth: Sheik is on one end and Link is on the other. Malon and I are in the middle, with Malon sitting next to Link.

"Link's got a girlfriend!" Malon says playfully. Sheik raises an eyebrow.

"That her?" he asks.

"Nah," Link says. "Her name's Anju Inman."

"Ah," Sheik says. "I've heard of her."

"Have you?" Link asks. Sheik seems to realize what he just said.

"Did you say Anju Inman?"

"Yeah, why?" Link queries. Sheik shakes his head.

"I thought you said Andrew Inman," he says.

"Oh. Don't know him," Link says. "So how's your love life?"

"Well, I'm seeing someone," he says slyly, "but I never kiss and tell." I feel crestfallen. Malon shoots me a look, and I quickly recover. "How about you two?"

"No," Malon says. "I kind of like someone, but he doesn't know I exist." Link looks away, slighty embarassed, but Malon doesn't notice. I smirk, as does Sheik.

"How about you, Zelda?" he asks.

"Nah," I say.

"Oh really?" Sheik says, his face with genuine surprise. "I would think a pretty girl like you would always have someone."

"I haven't found the Right One yet," I say. "I'm done with flings."

"Awesome," Sheik says. "How old are you?"

Slightly wondering what this has to do with anything, I answer, "I turned 18 today."

"Oh! So you're still in school?"

"No. Since my birthday's in the summer, I'm a year younger than the rest of my class."

"I see," Sheik says.

"Yup," I answer.

"Pizza's here!" Link says. We eat the pizza, chatting about life and catching up on each other since the last time we'd met. Before we know it, there is no more pizza left and we've nearly run out of things to talk about.

"Well, we'd better be going then," Link says, checking his watch. "It's ten after, and I told Anju I'd take her to the movies at 1:30."

"Why are you going so early?" Malon asks. "Why not later?" I listen in. I'd been wondering this as well, but hadn't actually asked it.

"Because Anju said she's going out tonight," Link says. I raise an eyebrow.

"With who?"

"Oh, just some girlfriends, I guess," Link says. "Don't forget your purse again." Sheik and I have exited the booth, and Malon is sliding out.

"I hate these things," she grumbles.

"Malon, could you grab my purse while you're down there?"

"Sure," she says. She reaches beneath the table for my purse and stops. "Hang on…" she says.

"What?" I ask.

"There's something-"

_BOOM_.

A/N:

HECKK YES! It's done! :D Let me know what you think of it, ASAP! flashes big, puppy-dog eyes Pweeze? Oh, and I know Sheik and Zelda are supposed to be the same person and all, but when I remembered that I kinda thought "nyah, forget that" and made Sheik his own character. And I know Sheik's supposed to be blonde, but if I made one more I thought I was going to into blonde overload or something. And besides, copper curls are hot! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Malon Ackerman

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, you'd be the first to tell. Feel loved. Feel very loved. :D**

A/N: DUHN DUHN DUHHHN!! Aaaah bomb! We're under attack! We're under attack! We're under-

Random Person: _throws rock_

Me: _falls over_

Chapter 2: Malon Ackerman

Pizza Hut

Hyrule Castle Town Alleys

Saturday, July 9th, 1:09 P.M.

I scream and close my eyes. Fire explodes and my hand feels like it's burning. I feel a heavy crash on my head, and suddenly feel very dizzy. There is a moment's silence before the smoke alarms go off and Zelda screams.

"Malon!" yells Link. I feel the heavy weight move from my head and groan. "Oh my Goddesses…" Link says.

"What was that?" I ask, struggling to sit up. My legs are in the seat of the booth and the rest of me is beneath the table. Or, where the table used to be. Now, there's just a cloud of white ash and a fire burning. Ooh. Fire.

"Get away from there!" Sheik yells. He comes forward. He puts my left arm around his neck and Link puts my right around his. I cry out in pain; my right arm really hurts. I wonder what's wrong with it.

"Let go of my arm!" I snap, trying to get away from Link. It feels like it's burning. Link and Sheik ignore me; they walk out the door and stop in front of Link's car.

"Open the door," Link says gruffly. Zelda, clearly shaken but otherwise unhurt, walks to the car and attempts to open it.

"It's locked," she says, her voice strangely high-pitched.

"My keys are in my pocket," Link says. Zelda reaches into his right pocket and retrieves the key ring. It jingles as she unlocks the car door and opens it. Link and Sheik set me in the black-leather passenger seat. I lean my head against the head rest with my legs hanging out the open door. Zelda has her black Razr out and is calling somebody, presumably the police. Sheik is looking over the car, scanning the street and Link is examining my right arm. I look at it.

From my fingertips to my shoulder, it is completely white. Ugly, purple blisters are sprouting up all over it and it seems to be swelling. I feel my eyes widen at the sight of it. I close my eyes and bury my head in the seat.

"Okay, Malon, give me your arm," Link says. Not asking questions, I lift it up. He puts strong hands on it and a searing pain rips through my veins. He lifts it up. "I had to take a health class sophomore year. Third degree burns swell, so I'm raising it above your head. This will make the blood flow slower and it won't swell as much, okay?"

I nod, barely paying attention. Link stares at me, and then touches his hand to my cheek. He murmurs a curse word.

"She's going into shock," he says. "Come on…"

Even if I wanted to protest, it wouldn't have done any good. Link picks me up as if I weigh ten pounds instead of one hundred and ten and he lays me on the concrete.

"Zelda, hold her feet up a foot from the ground," Link says. Shaking, Zelda does so. I see Link's handsome face a few inches from my own before I pass out.

St. Rauru Regional Medical Center

Central Square

Saturday, July 9th, 3: 29 P.M.

I distantly hear a steady beeping. Other than that, everything is completely silent.

_What happened? _I think. I wonder for a vague moment if this is a dream, and then I remember. Pizza Hut. Zelda. Her purse. The fire.

I open my eyes slowly. I'm lying in a bed with scratchy sheets and it is extremely uncomfortable. My right arm has a white dressing on and is held in place by gauze. The floor is tile and everything is unnaturally white. Across from me is a small chair, and hanging from the ceiling directly above it is a television. To my right corner is another chair, with a familiar face seated grimly in it.

"Hey, Zel," I croak. Zelda jumps a foot, and then a grin breaks out across her face. It is quickly wiped away and she looks extremely guilty.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me incredulously.

"Hmm, let's see, 9 of your body is burned, you're lying in a hospital bed, you're hooked to an IV, and to top it off, it's all my fault!" Zelda gushes. I frown.

"How do you figure that one?"

"If I hadn't asked you to grab my purse, it wouldn't have happened!" she says.

"Not true," I say. "You would have grabbed it yourself, and with the same result. What happened, anyway?"

Zelda's face turns hard. "The police were here."

"And?"

"They say there was a time bomb in my purse," she says. I remember the strange ticking sound I had heard before it exploded. "We don't know who planted it there or why. You got lucky because you were only reaching for it. If I'd been holding it in my hand, it would have blown that clean off. If it had been over my shoulder, it would have blown a hole through me. So, in a way, you saved my life. Thank you."

"Any time."

"You can't _imagine _how guilty I am!" Zelda says, grief-stricken.

"I'm not dead," I point out.

"It takes from ten days to three weeks for second degree burns to heal," she explains.

"I thought Link said it was a third degree burn?"

Zelda shrugs. "He's in school to be a history professor, not a doctor. The medical bill is going to be enormous, and then you'll have to buy the medicine the doctor prescribes…"

"We can handle it," I lie. I honestly have no idea how we're going to afford this. Our insurance isn't great, Talon is currently unemployed, and I only work half-time at McDonald's. Zelda smiles sheepishly.

"Link and I are covering your bills."

"What?" I say, sure I must have heard her wrong. Zelda repeats her statement and I glare at her. Before I can object, a woman enters the room. She has red hair with brown tints, just like mine. It is the same length and everything, but she doesn't have bangs. She wears it in a ponytail and has a navy hat on over it, declaring "HPD" in gold letters. She has brown eyes, framed by wire bifocals. She looks about thirty-five, and has a nice figure for someone her age. Zelda does a double-take, looking back and forth from her and me.

"It's like seeing what you'll look like in thirty years," Zelda says, astonished.

"Excuse me, miss," says the woman icily, "I am twenty-seven."

Zelda turns beet-red.

"My name is Cremia Orender," says the woman, turning to me. She wears shiny black shoes, matching pants, and a navy shirt. A badge shines on her breast pocket and a menacing-looking belt is around her waist. I make out the gun and look away, gulping. I hate guns. "I understand you are Malon Ackerman?"

I nod.

"Earlier, when you reached for Ms. Royale's purse, a time bomb went off," says Officer Orender. She looks at Zelda. "Where are the two that were with you? Finlay and Baldwin?"

"Outside," Zelda says in a small voice. "They needed some fresh air."

"Kindly fetch them for me," says the officer. Zelda nods, stands up, and leaves. Officer Orender stares out the window with intensity. I'm not sure what she's looking for and awkwardly stay quiet. Zelda soon returns with Link and Sheik in tow. They are both trying to look cool, and the result is that they both look ridiculous. I laugh.

"How long have I been passed out?" I ask.

"I dunno, a few hours maybe," says Sheik. I grimace.

"Good job on first aid, Finlay," says the officer.

"Thank you." Link nods.

"Someone," says Officer Orender, "wants to cause physical harm to Ms. Royale and he or she almost succeeded. Had the bomb been on Ms. Royale at the time of detonation, it would have been catastrophic, and quite possibly lethal. Whoever did this means business, and, next time it could be even worse than this." She gestures to me. "Any ideas on possible suspects?"

We all shake our heads slowly.

"Any thoughts on how the bomb could have been planted in Ms. Royale's purse?"

"I forgot it in the library," says Zelda. "Someone could have planted it then."

"Are there any other possible scenarios?" asks the officer. Zelda chews on her lower lip for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not unless someone in the apartment put it in," she says sarcastically. Officer Orender stares at her through narrowed eyes, and then whips her head around to look at Link.

"You think _I _did it?" he says incredulously.

"It's a possibility," says Officer Orender.

"Zelda's my _cousin! _And I helped Malon when the bomb exploded, you congratulated me yourself!" Link yells, outraged.

"Link," Zelda says softly. Link glares at Orender.

"You're out of your mind!" he shouts before leaving. Zelda, looking pained, stands up and follows him, leaving Sheik, Orender, and myself.

"Could Finlay have planted the bomb?" Orender asks us.

"No," says Sheik. "Of course not."

"Very well, then," says Orender. "Although, the search will investigate Finlay and we will find who was at that library."

"Get out," I say icily. Orender looks at me, surprised.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"I'm a patient here, and you're upsetting me," I say. "Unless you want to take it up with the hospital staff, I suggest you leave."

Orender glares at me for a moment. "I'm only doing my job."

I lean over the right side of my body and reach for the nurse's button. I raise my eyebrows and look at Orender, as if asking, "Dare me?" Orender scowls and leaves. Sheik exhales and looks incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I'd better go see how Zelda and Link are doing," he says. "So…bye."

"Wait," I say. Sheik stops and turns around.

"What?" he asks.

"Back in the restaurant," I say, leaning back over to lay on my back. I wince. Reaching for the nurse's button had hurt a lot more than I'd let on. "You know Anju, don't you?"

"No," he says quickly, hooking his thumbs in his pockets.

"Link and Zelda might not have picked it up, but I did," I say. " 'Andrew Inman'? Yeah, right."

"Fine," Sheik says. "I know her." Sheik pauses, and I glare at him, waiting for him to continue. "You have to swear not to tell."

"I won't," I say.

"If you mention this to Zelda-"

"I won't."

"I'll never tell you anything-"

"_Sheik, _I said I won't," I snap. Sheik looks at me for a moment longer before continuing.

"She's not going out with her girlfriends tonight," he says quietly. I say nothing. "His name's Kafei Owen, we go way back. He and Anju have been dating for awhile now. I didn't know she was dating Link as well."

I suck in my breath. I open my mouth, and then quickly shut it. My eyebrows knit together as I try to think of a loophole. I know I've got to let Link or Zelda know somehow.

"You swore!" Sheik reminded me.

"I know," I say regretfully. "I'm not going to tell." I like gossip as much as the next person, but when I give my word to someone, I can be very secretive. My word is very important to me; you can lose your family, your friends, your wealth, but you will always have your reputation. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know," Sheik says. "It's not the easiest thing in the world to do. 'Hey, Link! How's it going? By the way, your girlfriend's cheating on you!'"

I smile. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Sheik says. "I suppose I've got to tell him, don't I?"

"Yes," I say. "You'd want to know, if your girlfriend was cheating on you."

"Yeah," Sheik says. "I guess."

"'I guess'?" I repeat. "Of course you'd want to know!"

"Well… I'm thinking about ending it," he admits.

"Why?" I ask. Sheik shrugs.

"Things aren't the way they used to be," he says. "Times change."

And without another word, Sheik leaves my room.

"Could you close the blinds?" I yell. He ignores me. Scowling, I stare out the window and into the gray sky.

A/N:

Ugh. I had to research third degree burns and look at pictures of them and find a bunch of different websites to make this as accurate as I could, and then decided to make it a second degree burn instead. I took such a long break from writing because my Nintendo broke and so I lost my inspiration, and I just fixed it the other day. Well, it's 11:30 and I'm tired so…good night!! Remember to review!!


	3. Chapter 3: Link Finlay

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ or anything relating to it.**

A/N: Okay, this is just how talented I am: while I was playing my flute, I choked on my own spit. Yes, you have read correctly. I'm a dork. :'( Anywho, this chapter's from Link's point of view.

Chapter 3: Link Finlay

St. Rauru Regional Medical Center

Central Square

Tuesday, July 19th, 6:09 P.M.

"How much longer?" Malon asks. She's sitting on her hospital bed. She's wearing a pair of blue jeans and a loose-fitting wife beater. She's not wearing any makeup, and looks surprisingly good. "Stupid doctors," Malon says sourly. "They're always late for everything."

"I take it you're ready to leave?" asks Sheik, amused.

"Duh," Malon sticks out her tongue. "Would you like being trapped inside for ten days?"

"They could have kept you for another two weeks," I say. "Be grateful."

"If she would just show up…"

"Sorry I'm late," says Dr. Ruto Ewer, rushing in the room. "A nasty motorcycle accident. The engine exploded, third degree burns everywhere." Ruto shudders. She looks extremely young, but she's two years older than I am at twenty-five. Ruto has light brown hair with casual blue highlights cut in a choppy bob. Her eyes are a stunning shade of blue, and she's incredibly fit. I wonder how she has enough time to get to the gym between work and…well, whatever doctors do. More work maybe? Do doctors have social lives?

"Can I go yet?" Malon asks, scowling and breaking my train of thought.

"No, I need to make sure you are can change your dressings properly," Ruto says. "Are your parents here to check you out?"

"No," Malon says. I avert my eyes from anyone. Talon hadn't shown up in the ten days that Malon had been a patient at St. Rauru's. Zelda and I both know Talon doesn't care about her and Sheik has enough sense not to ask where he is. "I'm eighteen, I don't need him."

Ruto curtly nods. "Very well then. Let's begin…"

My Mustang

Dirt Road without name

Tuesday, July 19th, 7:14 P.M.

"That took _way _too long," Zelda says.

"Yeah," Malon and Sheik agree.

"And we didn't even pick up your acimorphin!" Zelda exclaims.

"Acetaminophen," Malon corrects.

"Acetomophin!"

"Acetaminophen."

"Acetanimorphen!"

"Acetaminophen!"

"Whatever!" Zelda exclaims. I grin and look in the mirror. Malon is smirking beside me in the passenger seat, and Sheik is smiling behind me. Zelda's arms are crossed and she's glaring out the window.

"Lighten up!" I say. "Acetaminophen's a hard word to pronounce."

"You just said it perfectly!" Zelda points out. I smirk.

"When do you want us to pick it up?" I ask, looking at Malon. My right hand is positioned on the steering wheel, and my left's hanging out the open window. I'm driving through seemingly endless country.

"Ruto says I can use Vaseline," says Malon. "That's cheaper and I think Talon has some. I'll just use that."

"I thought it was for pain?" I ask.

"I'll use aspirin."

"That'll hurt the burn," says Sheik.

"I'll figure something out," Malon says. Now _she's _the one scowling out the window. I don't know why she's refusing to let Zelda and me pay her bills. It was, after all, Zelda's fault. Well, I know it's not, and so does the rest of the world, but Zelda seems to think the right thing to do would have been to not ask Malon to grab her purse. She doesn't seem to understand if she had picked it up, she would probably be dead. "Right here."

"I know," I say. I've been to Malon's house enough times, dropping her off, picking her up, dropping Zelda off, picking Zelda up. I pull in front of a tiny cottage that sits on top of a hill. Why Malon and Talon live alone in an isolated area is a mystery to me. I pull in front of it.

Malon's house is in crappy condition. It must have been beautiful at once, but Talon's taken horrible care of it and it looks terrible. The walls were once white but are now an ugly brown. Weeds are overgrown all around it and garbage litters the yard.

"Home sweet home," Malon says sarcastically. "Oh, how I've missed you." Malon places her unburned hand on the handle and opens it. She steps out.

"I'll grab your bag," Zelda says.

"I'm not helpless," Malon says, annoyed. Zelda takes the bag anyway and the two walk up to the door.

"Why do you think she won't let you buy the acetamimorphin?" Sheik asks.

"Acetaminophen," I correct. "It's really not that hard to pronounce."

"It doesn't matter," Sheik says, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know," I say in answer to his question. "It's a matter of pride, I guess." We're both quiet for a moment. Sheik appears to be thinking something over in his mind.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," he says.

"What?" I ask, looking at him through the rearview mirror. As Sheik's mouth opens up, the sound of shattering glass is heard. My head snaps towards Malon's house. The door is open and Zelda and Malon are dashing out. Malon looks incredibly embarrassed and scared at the same time.

"And _stay out!_" shouts Talon. He exits the house. Talon is incredibly fat. I don't think I've ever seen his eyes a normal color, because they are usually bloodshot from the alcohol. Talon has balding brown hair and a large nose. Talon is now waddling out the door. "I don't want you, I never have! No one wants you, wench!" Talon drunkenly slurs. My eyes narrow. I don't really like Malon, but no one deserves to be talked to that way. "Go away!" he shouts. "And don't come back!"

Malon opens the door and hops in. She slams it shut. I cringe but don't rebuke her as I usually would as Zelda gets in the back seat. Neither Sheik nor myself ask questions. I hit the gas and drive us away until Talon is nothing but a tiny dot in my rearview mirror.

"Where to?" I ask cheerily. Nobody answers, so I continue to drive. My phone rings, and I silently curse it for choosing to do so at this moment. I fish it out of my pocket and answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Link!" says Anju's jubilant voice.

"Hey," I say.

"Come pick me up, I want to see a movie!" she says.

"Now's a really bad time, Anju," I say.

"Please?" she says.

"I can't," I say. "Sorry."

"Are you with _her _again?" she spits.

"Who?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Ackerman," Anju sneers. She's been picking on that for quite awhile now. She's been gradually getting more and more jealous because of all the time I spend with Malon. It's not even like I like her_, _I just hang out with Zelda, and Malon and Zelda are practically glued at the hip. I turn the wheel and pull into Castle Town.

"Yes," I say.

"You _know _I don't like her!" Anju shouts. I wince and hold the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry," I assure her. "I have to go now. Bye."

"Link Finlay, you really shouldn't-"

Not listening to why I shouldn't hang up on her, I do just that and set the phone on the dashboard. A few seconds later, it rings again. I check the Caller ID and hit Ignore. This happens five more times until somebody finally speaks.

"You didn't have to do that," Malon says quietly, staring out the window. I shrug.

"She's not in the best of moods right now," I say. "The voicemails should be fun to listen to, though. She's highly amusing when she's angry."

"I'll bet," Malon answers. We don't speak again.

Auru Apartments, Apartment 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Tuesday, July 19th, 8:06

"Thank you, guys," Malon says, digging into her McDonald's meal.

"No problem," I say. The four of us are positioned on the couch, and we're eating McDonald's that I drove down to get. Malon has considerably cheered up, and my phone has finally stopped ringing. "Let's listen to those voicemails from Anju," I suggest. Zelda grins.

"Put it on speakerphone," she says. I nod and hit a sequence of buttons until Anju's voice is audible.

"_Link Finlay!_" her voice shouts into the phone. Malon and Zelda were snickering at me, and Sheik was trying to hide his grin by staring into his McDonald's bag. I honestly didn't care what they thought. As long as it snapped them out of the gloomy mood that they were all in, it didn't matter what Anju did. "How _dare _you hang up on me! _I'm _your girlfriend, not that-that-that _wench! _She's so _poor _she has to get _freaking food stamps _and _I_-" I close the phone and delete all the of the messages, without listening to the others. An icy silence hangs over the apartment.

"I don't have to use food stamps," Malon says frostily.

"We know," Zelda says. She turns to me, her eyes bright. "That just one _more _reason why you should end it! She's a total-"

"Maybe so," I cut her off. "You don't really know her, though. If she's not mad, she's nice."

"Well, duh," Zelda says. "You have to either be mad or nice. You can't be both at the same time."

"Maybe," Sheik says, looking thoughtful. "I'll bet if you tried, you could." Sheik stands up and holds his breath until his face matches his coppery hair. "_This apartment is so clean, it boils my blood!_" he shouts. "_I can't _believe _how good your hair looks, Ms. I'm-So-Perfect!_" Sheik points at Zelda, and she laughs. "And your _clothes,_" he hisses, turning to Malon. "They. Fit. PERFECTLY! And this table, it's so shiny, it makes-me-ANGRY!" Sheik continues. By now, we're all laughing. "See, it's possible," Sheik says pleasantly, returning to his normal self. He flops down on the couch and attacks his cheeseburger. The apartment phone rings.

"I'll get it," Zelda says. She walks over to the kitchen counter and picks up the black phone from its cradle. "Hello?" Malon, Sheik, and I eat quietly while Zelda talks. "This is her. Who are you?…Oh, hi!" she says.

"Who is it?" asks Malon. _Orender, _mouths Zelda. She waits, listening.

"Okay. Hold on a minute," Zelda tells Orender. She turns to us. "They're questioning the librarian tomorrow and Orender says we're welcome to go and watch it. Do you guys want to go?"

"Yes," I say immediately. Zelda turns to Sheik.

"Yeah," he says. Malon nods.

"We'll be there," Zelda says. She looks confused for a moment. "In the _morning?__…_ That's _early!_…Fine. We'll be there." She hangs up the phone and we watch her expectantly. "The questioning is at seven tomorrow morning, but she wants us to be there at six so if the librarian arrives early, she won't see us."

"That's _early!_" says Malon.

"That's what I said!" Zelda says incredulously. "I'll have to get up at five, at the latest!"

"It'll take us at least a half an hour to eat," Sheik says.

"And, not to mention, fifteen minutes to get there," I put in.

"And fifteen minutes to find the police station," Sheik adds. "The way I see it, we'll have to leave by five." Sheik clucks his tongue. "Early, early, early!"

"And then we need to add a good ten minutes, just in case we get lost," I say.

"Heck, why not round it up to twenty minutes?" Sheik says happily.

"I hate you two," Malon says through narrowed eyes. Her smile gives away that she is joking.

"I know," I say gleefully. "Sheik, you'll meet us here, right?" I ask. Sheik nods. "The bus leaves at-" I do the math in my head. "-four forty. Sharp."

Zelda throws the rest of her fries at me.

"And don't be late."

Malon throws her hamburger at me, and the four of us get into a lunchroom-style food fight.

A/N:

…

I have nothing to say.

Odd…

Vexing…

O.o…

!! Happy Fourth of July!!

Random Person: It's _August, _you moron.

Me: …I needed something to say!!

Random Person: Well you said it, so end the author's note already!!

Me: …fine… Bye!! Remember to review!!


	4. Chapter 4: Sheik Baldwin

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing… Sadly… D:**

**A/N:** I don't have a clue on how police questionings work, only from what I've seen on Cold Case (best show EVAH!!!) so I'm just going to wing it. :D

Chapter 4: Sheik Baldwin

Hyrule Police Department

Hyrule Castle Town

Wednesday, July 20th, 6: 30 A.M.

Thanks to Link and I, we arrived so early the police station hadn't even unlocked its doors yet. I was sure that Zelda and Malon were going to kill us. It didn't help that we had to wait forty-five minutes for Officer Orender to even show up.

"You're early," she had said, surprised.

"We're overachievers," I had replied.

"I see." Orender had curtly nodded, and unlocked the plain-looking building for us. She then ran off to her office to do some paperwork, leaving us alone in the…is the correct word "lobby"? Well, the, uh, opening room. I guess.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" Zelda said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Link assured her. Zelda stuck her tongue out and laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes and put her jacket over her face. Malon yawned and sat down in an armchair, carefully folding her bandaged arm over her lap.

That was half an hour ago. Now we're in an all black room with no furniture whatsoever. There's only one door, the one we entered through. There is a glass wall in front of us. Orender told us that was a unique type of glass called a one-way mirror. We can see the persons in the room on the other side of the glass, but they can't see us. It's pretty cool, actually.

Where do they get this glass? Like, do they sell it at Wal-Mart or something? Hmm. I'll have to check the next time I'm there. Wherever it is, I want some. Not for any particular reason. Just so I can say I walked into Wal-Mart and bought a one-way mirror. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

"You all are to leave," Orender says, walking in.

"Why?" Link demands.

"Situations have arisen which require you to exit the building immediately. We apologize for this inconvenience, but seeing as there is nothing we can do, you must depart," Orender says. We all stare at her for a moment.

"What?" Zelda says blankly.

"She means 'get lost'," Malon translates.

"Why?" Zelda asks. Before Orender further confuses us, Malon opens her mouth again.

"She can't say," she says. Orender shoots me a look mean enough to kill. I blink, wondering what I had done.

"Time to go," I say quickly, stepping over to the door and opening it. I exit, and Malon, Zelda, and Link have no choice but to follow. We exit the building and a thick wave of muggy July air hits us. "You know, you're smart," I say to Malon.

"Me?" she asks. I nod. "Um, thank you," she says. She sounds slightly confused; I draw the conclusion she isn't used to receiving compliments.

"Why are you in summer school?" I query.

"Um… I get sick a lot," she says. Zelda shoots her a sharp look, to which Malon responds with an equally angry glare that screams "Mind your own business!". I look away. I have a tendency to shy away from arguments.

"Zelda, do you have my keys?" Link asks mildly, breaking the tension.

"No," Zelda says. "I thought you had them."

"Oh no!" Malon moans, slumping against his Mustang.

"Don't scratch it," he says harshly, his tone unnecessarily sharp. He withdraws a key ring from his pocket. "Found them."

Auru Apartments, Apartment 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Wednesday, July 20th, 8:00 A.M.

I shiver. I must have forgotten to turn off the air conditioner this morning… I reach for my forest-green comforter to pull around myself tighter, and to my surprise, it's not there. It takes me a minute to remember I'm not at my house, and I run over events in my head…

Me arriving at Link and Zelda's excruciatingly early.

Our arrival at the police station.

Our dismissal from the police station.

Link's unnecessary rudeness to Malon.

Our return to Apartment 2-B.

Us watching TV…

I must have fallen asleep. That's the only explanation for why I am on Link and Zelda's leather sofa, freezing… well, just being cold.

I crack open an eye. Malon and Link are nowhere in sight, and Zelda is sprawled next to me on the couch. Her head is two inches away from my shoulder, and for an awkward moment I want to reach out and pull her closer. I resist, knowing either she would kick my ass and/or Link would kick me out.

"Zelda," says a soft voice. I quickly close my eyes. I hear soft, careful footsteps. "Zelda."

"What?" Zelda moans. "Malon, what do you want?"

"I'm tired of sitting by myself. Get up."

With a mighty growl, Zelda sits up. She walks away, and I am unable to gather where. Maybe the kitchen?

"Where's Link?"

"His room. Read this article," Malon says.

"Too early to read," Zelda complains. "Read it to me." Malon sighs. I can picture her, exhausted at the table with Zelda slumped over it. I can see her soft white-blonde hair splayed everywhere.

"There's an article about us in here," Malon says quietly.

"What?" Zelda says, her interest piqued.

"It talks about the bombing and if anybody has any tips to call the police."

"Ah."

"It's got our pictures in it."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

They sit in silence, and I count my breathing. I make it to thirty before someone speaks.

"What do you think of Sheik?" Malon asks randomly.

"Why?" Zelda says. "Do you love him?"

"No," Malon says calmly. "You know that. I was wondering if _you _do."

"Why?" Zelda repeats, slightly defensive. I'm barely breathing.

"You act different around him," Malon says.

"What do you mean?" Zelda demands. I feel slightly smug at her change in attitude.

"Well," Malon slows before continuing, "you just… adjust."

"By that you mean?"

"If he moves, so do you. If he looks up to, say, look at the clock, so do you. If he's interested in something, so are you."

I chew on this. I've never noticed it. Malon must have missed a lot of school to have to go to summer school, she's _way _smarter than me. And I graduated with honors.

"Why do you have to be so damn perceptive?" Zelda grumbles.

"I knew it," Malon squeals.

"Sh," Zelda says. "You'll wake him up. Why do you think he's still here?"

"Because you invited him, smart one."

"Not at the apartment… Why do you think he still hangs around us? Don't you think it's kind of… dangerous?"

"Why would it be more dangerous for him to be here than for me to?" Malon asks.

"You're the smart one, you figure it out," Zelda says, her voice muffled. I guess she must have laid her head back on the table.

"It's because we didn't really know him until your birthday," Malon says slowly.

"Yup," Zelda says. "You're getting warmer."

"So no one could have known he would be with us at Pizza Hut…."

"Almost there."

"So he couldn't have been a target," Malon concludes.

"Yeah," Zelda says.

"I don't know," Malon answers the original question. "Maybe he hasn't thought of that yet."

"He's smart enough, he should have."

_Ha! _I think sarcastically.

"Maybe… he loves you!" Malon says, adopting a baby-voice. I frown. Was that the real reason?

"Shut up," Zelda says. "I don't think so." They both fall silent. "What do you think, if you're so perceptive?" Zelda says.

"I think…" Malon begins. _Oh no, _I think. I let out a loud yawn, deciding it's time to let them know of my presence. Malon freezes.

"Good morning," Zelda says dully.

"Morning," I answer. I stand up and make my way over to the table. There are only two chairs, so I stand. The conversation continues normally. Malon eventually decides she needs to get on home and change the bandage on her arm, and I follow suit and leave, returning to my empty house once again.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, sucky ending, right? Ehh it took me forever to finish it because I couldn't find the right words. . Oh, and starting my freshman year has kind of dominated my life. And so has my amazing boyfriend :D

Oh yeah. I started to write out the police questioning, but three pages later, I realized it was going nowhere so I rewrote it. Sorry if you were looking forward to that.


	5. Chapter 5: Zelda Royale

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related_._**

A/N: Okay, I started this on November 23, 2008, let's see how long it takes me to finish the chapter, haha.

Sorry, this chapter is a bit long. I haven't written in a while and it's fun to get back into it.

A COUPLE THINGS TO CLEAR UP:

LINK AND ZELDA NOW LIVE IN A HOTEL, NOT AN APARTMENT BUILDING. I'm changing this because I live in the middle of nowhere (southeast corner of Kansas) and there is not an apartment building or hotel in sight. BUT last year I took a trip to the East Coast for school (it was ten days… amazing there are so many sights, it was sooo cool) and I was in several hotels, so I know those better.

And they live in a suite. Which, I've never been in a suite before, so if they don't have their own (tiny) kitchen, shower, living room, and two bedrooms, just let yourself into my own little dream world, the door's open.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 5: Zelda Royale

Auru Hotel, Apartment 2-B

Saturday, July 23rd, 10:00 A.M.

Who would have thought it.

I'm still in denial.

I mean I can't… can I?

I mean, it shouldn't be this way… We're better off as friends… Right?

I haven't liked (Ha. Such a mild word.) anyone in a long time. The last one was Mike, but UGH, I don't miss him.

Well, Mike was okay. Sweet, nice, totally the model boyfriend. He was just too crowding.

"Crowding" isn't really the right word, I guess. Mike was normal.

I don't know, it just didn't work out, okay?

Just like I KNOW me and Sheik won't work out.

So I'm not even going to hope.

Really.

No. Not really. I need to let Sheik go.

_Why? _asks an imaginary voice in my head. Great, I'm hearing things now.

I don't know why, I guess. What I told Sheik the day we met, that I was done with flings, was true. I just, I don't know, don't think me and Sheik would last very long.

But why not?

I don't KNOW, it's just a FEELING!

I mean, we only see each other when he comes over… to see Link…

But I could change that… maybe…

Would he come if I asked him to?

No.

Would he come if I asked him to go see a movie?

Doubtful.

Hey…

An idea hits me. He probably wouldn't come if I asked him to come to a movie with _me, _but he might if I ask him to see a movie with Malon, Link, and I.

This idea makes me throw the bedcovers off. I look at the ugly wallpaper and carpeting like I do every morning, and, like every morning, I think how ugly it is. I reach over on my nightstand and pick up my cell phone. The time is about ten o'clock. I put my phone down, get up, and view my reflection in the mirror.

I'm wearing my baby-blue tank top and a pair of checkered pajama pants. My hair is tangled and unsightly. I quickly run my fingers through it, and debate changing clothes. I then decide, heh, who cares, and head down to the lobby.

Luckily, nobody's there but Anju at the check-in desk. Anju can't see me yet, and I prefer to keep it that way.

Yes, this is the infamous Anju that Link's dating. Anju really is a beauty. She has the looks to be a supermodel, but models these days have to have absolutely no meat on them and be tall. Anju's about average height and is skinny, but not so absolutely thin she looks like she just got out of a concentration camp. She emanates a wave of confidence that some (like me, for instance) take as arrogance. Anju has dark hair with red tints in it. She has tanned skin and dark, oval-shaped eyes. She looks kind of like a cross between Mila Kunis and Megan Fox.

I don't like Anju because, well, she's a _bitch. _She's mean to Malon, and Malon's been my best friend for as long as we've known each other. Anju just seems so artificial to me and I think Link can do way better, even if there's no one prettier than Anju. Looks aren't everything, you know.

I slink by the plant with a yawn and plop myself down in front of the hotel computer. I sign in as myself and put in my password ("unluckylover01"). I pull up the website for the local movie theater before Anju acknowledges my presence.

"Hey, beeyotch," she says. I whip my head around and send a glare at Anju. She's flipping through some magazine and popping gum in her mouth. Her dark, wavy hair is held half-up and she's leaning over the desk. I don't answer her. Anju isn't trying to be rude; this is her usual greeting. Not for just me, either. For any girl. Her greeting for most boys is "Hey, sexy" and for the rest of them she just acts normal. My delusional cousin is one of these that she acts normal around. Link isn't a skeez and he wouldn't fall for "Hey, sexy". Anju must've realized that. "I said, hey, beeyotch," Anju repeats.

"I heard you," I answer, turning back to the computer and scrolling down the page, looking for my theater on the list. "I just chose not to answer because the last time I checked, my name wasn't 'beeyotch'." I find my theater and click on it.

"Whatever," Anju says. "Your brother up yet?"

"He's my cousin," I correct. "And I don't have a tracker on him."

"Well, I assumed you guys shared a room or something. I must be wrong," Anju says, sarcasm dripping.

"Don't assume, you'll make an ass of yourself," I answer.

"Language, little sister."

"_Cousin_," I correct. Again. "And if Link ever marries you, I will disown you both." There is more truth in this than we both know. I would not let Link marry this superficial bitch.

There's a movie about some war. Ick. Next.

"And you wonder where you get your name, beeyotch."

"You call everybody that."

"Nope. Only you."

Hmm, there was also an animated movie about a kitten. Aw… I would feel very immature watching that, though. Not to mention Link would sooner shoot himself. Let's see…

"What are you doing?" Anju asks me.

"Don't you have a job to do besides bug me?" I ask.

"Not currently," Anju says.

"I could have sworn my neighbors needed more towels."

I hear Anju click a button. She tells whoever's on the other end Room 3-B needs towels, from a Ms. Royale. Damn.

Hey, that romantic comedy on the end might be good… It's starring the Gorman Brothers, they crack me up. I close out the window, sign out, and head up the stairs.

"See you later, little sis."

Ugh. I'd rather be called beeyotch.

~ * ~

Okay, Zel, you can do this. You can do this. It wasn't nearly as hard when you asked Mike if you and he were going to prom or not…

I'm trying to work up the courage to call Sheik. I already called Malon, she's game. She loves the Gorman Brothers too. I haven't asked Link yet, he's not home, but he like the actors and he'll probably do it.

Okay. Come on girl… You're the Basketball Homecoming Queen, you still have the tiara to prove it… Just freaking hit the button…

Ten minutes and several drinks (Mountain Pepper… I don't drink, thank you very much) later, I hit the call button and press the phone to my ear. After three rings, Sheik picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Oh, hey, Zelda! How are you?" Sheik says. I feel warm inside, and my stomach does little twists. I clench my hand into a fist.

"Great," I say. "I have a very important question for you."

"Oh really?" Sheik says. "What is that?"

"This question may change your life, it is so important," I say, my face and voice deadpan.

"What?" Sheik says, playing along.

"Do you, or do you not," I say, pausing for dramatic affect, "like the Gorman Brothers?"

"I've never seen anything of theirs, but I've heard good things about them," he says. "Where did that come from?"

"Me and Malon want to go see their new movie!" I say, my tone of voice turning pleading.

"Okay, I'll go," Sheik says quickly. I blink. That was easy.

"Great!" I say, a smile breaking out on my face. "We're going to catch the seven thirty showing, alright?"

"Gotcha. I'll meet you there."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, Zel."

Smiling, I hang up the phone.

Mall 8, Twinrova Theaters

Saturday, July 23rd, 8:03 P.M.

Well, the movie's good so far. The Gorman Brothers, as advertised, are hilarious. Malon seems to really like it, but I haven't been able to get into it. Link couldn't go, he had a date with Anju. Sheik couldn't come, either. He sent me a text about ten minutes before the movie started and said "sorry i cant be there ill tty 2moro". So, I'm a little ticked at him. And I'm a bit sad my evening fell apart. Oh well, I've been through worse with other boyfriends.

Brother 1 (I know their names, I just can't tell them apart… Whoever made the decision to put identical triplets the main three characters are comedic geniuses, but complete idiots) did something exceptionally funny, and Malon and I both cracked up laughing. Some girl behind us with this hyena laugh that has been getting on my nerves through the whole movie starts laughing. Although she's three rows back I can hear her as if she were right in my ear.

"Shut up!" somebody says. I turn around to tell her off, and my mouth drops open.

Anju is sitting by some guy I don't know. Her legs are in his lap and their arms are around each other. He's playing with her hair and she's laughing at the screen. She sees me and says something. I can read her lips: "Hey, beeyotch."

Wordlessly, I see her and the other guy's position and think of Link. I've got to tell him. No, he'd never believe me. I whip my phone out of my pocket. I hope it's not to dark…

I press a button to pull up my camera and take a picture. I stare at it, hardly believing Anju hasn't moved yet. The picture is dark, but you can completely tell what is going on. I send a glare at Anju. She looks back at me, and I wave my phone at her. She stares at it for a moment before what I just did sinks in.

"Beeyotch!" she says loudly, disentangling herself from her date and jumping up. I jump up as well and grab Malon by the arm. Anju takes off down the row. I curse.

"Run, Mal!" I say. Malon goes the other way, and the two of us race Anju to the door, people complaining at us. Me and Malon make it to the exit before Anju and her "boyfriend" do, and we push open the door.

"Why are we running?" Malon asks me, stepping to the side.

"You'll know in a minute," I say, not running out the normal exit but instead the emergency exit. I'm not scared of much, but Anju Inman didn't run with the best crowd when she was in high school. She make horrible grades and doesn't attend any college. Anju's a mean girl who knows how to fight.

Muggy July air hits Malon and I in our faces as we run out the door.

"Ow!" I say. I wore heels, and those are not the best running shoes. I quickly take them off and run barefoot down the sidewalk. Malon was smart; she just wore jeans and a tee.

"Oh, beeyotch," I hear Anju holler.

"Oh," Malon says. Me and her walked here; me and Link's hotel is only just down the street.

"Get back here," Anju commands. I ignore her. "Start the car."

"What did you do?!" Malon demands, holding her still bandaged arm close to her. I whip out my phone and run blindly down the sidewalk, while Anju's date fires up her car. Cars race along the highway beside me and Malon. Street lights illuminate the sidewalk, and I step on something sharp. I cry out and jump the opposite way. I keep moving, leaving a bloodspot where my foot was. "Dammit, Zelda, what the hell happened?"

I select the option to write a text message. My fingers moving as fast as they can, I text a single word to my cousin and attach the message. I shut my phone. I shove it down my pocket and look up. Our hotel is only a few doors down.

"Hurry!" I tell Malon. They might have a car, but there's not far to go and Mal and I have a head start.

I hear a car pulling up beside us.

"Fork it over, Royale," says Anju.

"No," I say. "I already sent it to him, _beeyotch._"

Anju shrieks in frustration. She calls me a very foul word, and I hear the door open. Me and Mal turn onto the grass and take off through the hotel lawn, Anju not far behind us. I swing open the hotel door.

"Shoes, please," says the bellboy. "And no running!"

"Sorry!" Malon says. We take off up the stairs. The elevator might be safer, but the stairs are faster.

"_Royale,_" I hear Anju say. She's closer than I would like her to be and I feel her talon-like nails on my back. I throw my shoes at the floor, and Anju cries out in pain. I sprint faster than I think I could and pound on my apartment door. Link opens it.

"What-?" he says.

Malon and I fly in without a word of explanation. He'll find out soon enough.

Link looks at me. His eyes are strange. He looks kind of hurt, kind of astonished, and very, very confused.

"I'm sorry," I say breathlessly. My heart semi-stops as I notice Sheik is lying on my couch. I can't get a word out before me and Malon's persuer appears in my doorway.

"Bitch!" she says a second before she flies in. She stops a few feet away from me and catches Link.

"Anj, what-?"

"Hi, honey!" Anju says sweetly. She doesn't know I've already sent Link the picture. He looks at her, confused. He opens his phone. The picture of her and her other boyfriend is on the screen.

"What is this?" Link demands, his tone now angry. Anju whirls around on me.

"That bitch- you- how-_bitch!_" she says, lunging at me. In an instant, Sheik is up off the couch and Link has Anju by the shoulders.

"Watch your mouth!" Sheik shouts. I cringe. Seldom have I heard him raise his voice.

"We need to talk," Link says. Anju continues to scream profanities. Link turns his eyes on me. "Thank you," he says. I nod, and then walk back to my room, Malon hot on my heels.

Link and Anju fight for an hour. Malon and I don't say a word. We hear tears, fighting, more tears, and then more profanities. Anju sure has a mouth on her. Malon never leaves my room that night, and neither of us say a word. We listen, and eventually the fighting and tears stop. The door slams as Anju leaves. The door closes again when Link enters his room, and Sheik clicks the television on and the lights off. I change into gym shorts and an old tee shirt, and Malon wears some of my clothes. I turn my light off and sleep on the floor, giving Malon my bed. I wait to hear the TV turn off before I myself fall asleep.

A/N:

Comments, please. If there is spelling/grammatical errors please forgive me, I'm tired and I have to go shower.


	6. Chapter 6: Sheik Baldwin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: Hey, I'm starting another chapter the same night I posted the previous one. Sweet.

Chapter 7: Sheik Baldwin

Auru Hotel, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Sunday, July 24th, 8:06 A.M.

This is the second time I've fallen asleep on Link and Zelda's couch. I'm really starting to enjoy it. I feel like taking a marker and labeling "SHEIK'S" on the corner I've taken for myself.

By now I'm no longer shy at Link and Zelda's. I walk into the kitchen and help myself to some cereal. I click on the TV.

It's not long before Zelda limps out to join me. I turn the TV off. Oops.

"Morning," I say.

"Ow," she greets.

"What's up with your foot?" I ask.

"I dunno," Zelda slurs. She sits herself down by me and crosses her leg. The heel of her foot is crusted with blood.

"Gee, Zel," I say. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Well… Hold on, we need to clean it off."

"'Kay," she says. Taking my now empty bowl of cereal out to the kitchen, I come back with a clean bowl of water, a hand towel, and a towel towel. Zelda groans when she sees me.

"You know what to do," I say. I really must like her if I'm about to clean out her bloodied foot for her. This is a first. Huh, I hope I don't screw it up.

I lay the towel down on the coffee table and Zelda puts her foot on it. I set the bowl beside that and dip the hand towel in it. Gently, I rub the arch of her foot, where the blood is least thick.

"Where were you last night?" Zelda demands. "And why are you here?"

"Last night," I say, "I couldn't go to the movies because an old friend of mine decided to drop by."

"Huh," Zelda says.

"That old friend happened to be Mikau of the Indigo Go's," I say. The Indigo Go's were an insanely popular band that could sing almost any song and pull it off with sleek expertise. The members were the lead guitarist Mikau; the lead singer Lulu; the leader of the band, pianist, and composer of the music Evan; the bass player Japas; and the drummer Tijo.

"What?" Zelda says, half-opening her eyes and looking at me. She's got her head leaned on the back of the couch and is looking very natural with her makeup from last night almost all rubbed off and her hair frizzy and messed.

"We went to high school together."

"Seriously? Ouch!" Zelda says, flinching.

"Sorry," I recoil. Zelda tentatively puts her foot back, and I softly wipe the crusted blood from her heel. Her jaw clenches but she doesn't say anything else. "Anyway, Mikau and Lulu stopped to say hi and we got to chatting, and once you get them going they don't stop. That's why I texted you. I really am sorry. After they finally left, I decided I would go to your house to apologize in person. And then you texted Link that picture, and he didn't really say much. Then you and Malon came in, and you know what happened from there. Needless to say, you got your wish. Link and Anju are broken up."

"Did I do the right thing?" Zelda asks.

"Yes," I say, a twinge of guilt in my gut. _She _had. I had neglected to tell anyone (Malon didn't count… she guessed) that I even knew Anju was cheating on Link.

"Link was really upset…"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah…"

Zelda inhales sharply. I withdraw, but she gives me this fierce look so I wipe off the remaining blood and squint at her foot.

"It looks like you have a piece of glass in there," I say. In fact, it looks exactly like she has a piece of glass in her foot.

"Pull it out."

Thank goodness it isn't very deep. Zelda's not in the mood, I can tell. Her fists are white, she's clutching the sides of the couch so hard. I take the edge of the glass and pull it out real quick, like a Band-Aid. Except Band-Aids aren't pieces of glass wedged in a girl's foot.

"What were you doing?" I exclaim, setting the fragment down.

"Heels aren't the best shoes to run in, so I took them off," Zelda says. "Feels better already."

"Sure it does," I say sarcastically, running the cloth over her foot. Now that it's clean, it doesn't look that bad. It should be healed in a week or so. "Anyway, to make up for not coming to the movie last night, do you want to go see the Indigo Go's in concert next Friday? They're stopping here on their Ocean Blue tour and they left me four tickets."

"Sure!" Zelda says.

"Okay," I say, pleased. That was scary. I thought she might still be mad at me and say no. "Is your foot better?"

"I dunno," Zelda said, standing up. She shifted her weight back and forth. "Yup." She picks her left foot up and puts all her weight on the injured one. She looks at me, pleased, and then her face drains itself of color. She falls forward.

In an instant, I'm there. I've got her around the waist and her face is a few inches from mine. For a few moments we stand like that.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," she tells me. "I just shouldn't try that again." She laughs nervously. We remain standing like that, with her in my arms and my face in her hair before Link's door opens and we break apart.

Endless Road

Going to Lake Hylia

Friday, July 29th, 7:06 P.M.

"I can't get over your car!" Zelda says, stroking the black leather seats of my Lamborghini.

"Thanks," I say, happy she enjoys it. They all, especially Link, seem amazed I own something this expensive. Well, my parents did used to be rich before they died and had left me their fortune. Sweet.

My Lamborghini has black leather on the inside and a stereo people would kill for. The outside is yellow with a black racer stripe going up the front. I have to admit, it's a pretty cool car.

"Why do we always take my car when we go places?" Link thinks aloud. "Yours makes us look richer!"

I shrug off the compliment. I could get used to this. Poor Malon looks like she fears being in something that costs so much money.

By now, we're almost to the concert. The concert's at Lake Hylia. I'm not quite sure how they plan to make this work, but I'm game for whatever happens.

Ten minutes later we finally arrive at the gate. I hand the guy our tickets and he gives us back the stubs and opens the gate. I drive in to the parking lot (this fenced-in area that is in no way going to fit the amount of people who are bound to come in) and me, Malon, Link, and Zelda get out of the car.

"Just follow the path until you come to the lake. Then, claim your spot and enjoy," the gate-guy says.

"I wonder how much they pay him to say that," I wonder.

"Let's find out," Link says. "HEY! Gate-guy!"

The gate-guy turns around and Malon and Zelda laugh.

"How much do they pay you to say that?"

"Not nearly enough!" the guy yells back. Laughing, the four of us follow the path.

Roof of the Scientist's Laboratory

Lake Hylia

Friday, July 29th, 8:11 P.M.

We have the best seats in the house, thanks to Mikau and Lulu. We're on the top of the Laboratory and we have a bird's eye view of Lake Hylia. The entire land is taken up, and Link, Zelda, Malon and I have this little platform…thing… all to ourselves. Fans have literally taken every square inch of land, and some are even swarming the water. Guards are positioned by the walls with weary eyes, ready to attack if things got too crazy.

"I've never been to a concert before!" Zelda gushes.

"Me neither!" says Malon.

"Here they come," Link says. I walk forward and lean against the fence…thing…with my elbows.

The bridge has been blocked off and has this red cloth all over it so no one can see what's happening inside. On the island are five mic stands set up. The back mic has a hugest piano I think I've ever seen in my life. The one to the back right has an expensive-looking drum set and the other three are empty.

Oh, here comes the band.

First out comes Lulu. She runs out of the tunnel and waves at the crowd, who starts screaming. Lulu has long, black hair with bangs cut straight across her face. She's wearing a pair of jeans that Zelda and Malon are gaping at and the band's shirt. Lulu is naturally pretty, but she's got tons of makeup caked on anyway. Probably Evan's fault; Lulu doesn't like makeup. She takes her position at the front microphone and her voice booms over Lake Hylia.

"_Hey, guys!_" she says. "_How are we doing tonight?_"

The crowd screams in excitement, Zelda and Malon along with them. Link and I look at them and chuckle.

"_Great? Awesome! Well, I'm Lulu Acquarone, and I'm the singer of the band the _Indigo-Go's_! Here comes my fellow band member and bass guitarist, Japas Poplawski!_"

The crowd yells and shouts as a 20-year-old guy with bright red, shaggy hair comes running out with a bass guitar around his neck. He waves.

"_Hey, guys!_" he says.

"You guys," Zelda says. I can barely hear her.

"Huh?" I say.

"I know him," she says. "I know him!" she shouts.

"_And here is our drummer, Tijo Mizushima!_" says Japas. Tijo, a muscley guy with shaggy, dark hair and pale skin, comes running out and seats himself by the drum set.

"_And here comes Evan Irving, our leader, composer, AND pianist!_" Tijo shouts.

"You WHAT?" Malon says.

"You know him too! Don't you recognize the hair?!" Zelda screams.

Evan comes out. He's the oldest in the band, and he has short brown hair and green eyes. "_And here's the guy you've all been waiting for, our lead guitarist, the one, the amazing, MIKAU MEROBB!_" Evan shouts. Ignoring how corny that was, I notice Zelda's jaw drop at Mikau. I feel a twinge of jealousy and dismiss it instantly.

Mikau has shaggy, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. He's got a cherry-red guitar hanging around his neck and half- no, nearly all- the girls are trying to claw their way to Mikau. Thank goodness for the body of water between them and the guards.

"_Well, thanks, Evan, but we all know who really keeps this band together,_" Mikau says. "_Let's get started for tonight, shall we? First off, let's start with a song you an oldie you all probably recognize. "_Roller Coaster Years", _everyone!_"

The song begins and Lulu's voice takes over.

"WE KNOW HIM! WE KNOW HIM! WE KNOW-!" Zelda shouts. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Listen to the music, Zel!" I shout. She ducks away.

"WE WENT TO SCHOOL WITH JAPAS! REMEMBER?!" Zelda shouts. Malon squints at the bass guitarist.

"Japas…" she says. Her eyes suddenly go wide. "SODAPOP!" she shouts.

"What?!" me and Link say simultaneously.

"We called him Sodapop because we couldn't pronounce Poplawski! Oh my goddesses, we DO know him!" Malon shouts. "And the singer, is that… is that MIKE?!"

"IT IS!" Zelda yells.

"Great," Link says sarcastically. "That pansy you dated back in high school?"

"WE HAVE TO GO TALK TO HIM!"

~ * ~

About halfway through the fourth song, something significance happens. Lulu and Mikau are singing this duet. It sounds really good, and we all have our cell phones out and are waving them to keep time.

_Lulu: "You're the only one,"_

_Mikau: "Oh, the only one,"_

_Lulu: "You're the only one,"_

_Together: "For me…"_

The song ends. Romantic songs aren't really my thing, but Zelda and Malon love it and you've got to appreciate talent when you see it.

"I haven't talked to Mike in so long, I can't wait till-"

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Then, a fiery explosion unfolds from the Observatory. Zelda and Malon scream, and I grab Zelda as our tower collapses and the four of us fall into the lake, the crowd's screams echoing in our ears.


	7. Chapter 7: Link Finlay

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They make me feel warm and tingly inside :D

Chapter 7: Link Finlay

St. Rauru Regional Medical Center

Central Square

Friday, July 29th, 9:02 P.M.

What a horrible dream. Goddesses. I thought we were done with bombings…

In my dream we were at an Indigo-Go's concert. Zelda was going on about some loser she dated in high school and then the Observatory/Laboratory/Thing exploded beneath us… I just grabbed Malon because she was nearest and then we fell into the water and here I am. Goddesses, my sheets are scratchy. I'll get Zelda to wash them for me.

I try to roll over and the bed squeaks extremely loud and I jump a foot. I shout out in pain. What the hell? My ribs feel like they're on fire. I freeze and don't move an inch. Slowly, when the pain passes, I open my eyes.

I'm in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. What in the hell is wrong with my chest? No one is in the room, so I pull up my gown.

My chest has swollen twice the size it usually is. It is blackish-blue and it hurts like HELL. Was my dream real?

Dammit. What happened to the others?

I hit the nurse button on my nightstand. No one answers, so I hit it again. And again. And again. And again. I continue to hit it until somebody comes in.

"Mr. Finlay, what is the matter?" asks the nurse.

"Why am I here?" I demand. "What's wrong with my chest? What happened to the others?"

"Wait one moment," she says.

"No!"

Too late, she's already left. I curse again. A few minutes later, Malon appears. She's drenched, bruised, and cut.

"What happened?" I demand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm the best off out of all of us," Malon informs me. "I'm just bruised and scratched. You've got a deep bone bruise in your ribs, you're the worst off. You took the pressure for yourself and me. When we started to fall, you grabbed me. You saved me. Thank you, Link."

"Anytime," I answer. "What's up with Sheik and Zelda?"

"They both have concussions," Malon says, biting her lip. "Zelda's pretty bad off…"

"When are we getting out?"

"That's up to Ewer," Malon says. "Remember her? From the last time a bomb went off around us?"

"Bomb?" I say. "…shit."

"Yeah," Malon says. "He's back. The cop was in here earlier, she called him The Phoenix. I guess that makes sense, because Phoenixes burst into flame just like his bombs. Hopefully, he won't rise from the ashes whenever the cops get him."

"Hopefully," Link says. "Where are Sheik and Zelda?"

"They're both right down this hall."

"I want to see them."

"They're not going to let you."

"I don't care. Help me up," I say. Malon does what I ask her to. With a mighty groan, I'm standing. I have one of my arms around her, kind of balancing my weight out.

"They are going to kill you if they see you," Malon says.

"I feel like I'm already dead," I say. Malon doesn't answer. We walk out of my room. Malon guides me down the hall. My ribs hurt so bad it feels like I can't breathe, but I'd never tell anyone that. Malon takes me into a room. I can feel her breath tighten.

All the lights are off, and my cousin is lying in bed with her hair spilled across the pillow. The room smells like vomit and she is clutching the pillow so tightly that her fists are pale white.

"Hi, Zel," Malon says softly. "I brought a visitor."

"Hey," I say. Malon shushes me and Zelda groans.

"She's sensitive to sound and light," Malon said.

"Notsenstivetosound," Zelda slurs. "Justhisdumringin."

"I don't hear any ringing," I say quietly.

"Neither do I," says Malon. Zelda pulls her head out of the pillow and opens her eyes at me slowly.

"Link?" she says, sounding confused.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm here."

Zelda continues to give me this vacant stare that truthfully kind of creeps me out.

"Link?" she says again.

"Yeah, Zel?"

"Why are there-"

Zelda suddenly lurches over the side of the bed and vomits into a pail. Malon leaves me and I brace myself on the wall. Malon scoops up her hair and holds it behind her neck.

"You're okay, Zelda, come on, pull out of it," Malon tells her.

"Mal, turn off that light," Zelda moans.

"There's no light on, Zelda, and the blinds are pulled shut. Come on, snap out of it."

"There's a light… Right over there…" Zelda points at the mirror and then vomits again. She looks up at me. "Link?" she says, confused. "Howlongyoubeenhere?"

I blink. I can't see Zel like this.

"Get better," I say, and then hobble down the hallway back to my room.

Auru Hotel, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Saturday, July 30th, 9:04 P.M.

"Ohh…" I say, sitting on the couch and rubbing ice cubes on my chest. The hospital released me, Zelda, and Sheik this morning. I was ordered to rub ice cubes on the bruised area three times a day for five to ten minutes, which is what I'm using now. Remember when we were giving Zelda a hard time because she couldn't pronounce acetaminophen, Malon's pain pill? Yeah, all four of us are stuck on it now. It's not so funny that every ten minutes I go, "Malon! Bring my ace-ace-my pain pills, please!"

Yeah, Malon's pretty much moved in 'till Zelda and I get better because neither of us can really take care of ourselves. Sheik's over all the time, too. Room 2-B has just kinda become the haven for the sick, I guess. I've told Malon she needs to be a nurse because she's like really good with bringing us whatever we want and she's just really good to have around. I don't know when I'm gonna get better, I hope soon.

"Malon, can you bring me my pills?" I ask. I've given up on asking for the actual name. It really is hard to pronounce.

"It hasn't been long enough, yet," Malon tells me. "Do you want anything else?"

"Oh, Goddesses," I say. These ice cubes hurt. "A beer, please!"

"No can do," Malon answers.

"Dr. Dew, then," I say. I know I can't have a drink. I would only want a drink to get drunk and get out of this pain for awhile, but a hangover is definitely not what I need right now. Malon faithfully brings out a can of pop. "Malon?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best."

"It's taken you long enough," Malon teases, walking out to the kitchen. I grin and pop open my can. I take a huge swig, set it back down, and continue to ice my chest.

Zelda's in her room, she couldn't take the noise. Sheik's beside me on the couch, with his eyes shut. He can take my loudness although it pains him. I try to keep it quiet. Kinda.

What Malon told me is true, Zelda and Sheik both have concussions. Sheik has to go back for check ups, but I doubt he actually will take that bad ass Lamborghini down to St. Rauru's again. He's supposed to get plenty of sleep at night and rest during the day. He's supposed to experience headaches, dizziness, nausea, sensitivity to light, blurred vision, ringing in ears, confusion, and slow and slurred speech. So far, he's doing okay.

Zelda's is worse. She has the same stuff going on, but she's also puking, really clumsy, seeing bright lights, double vision, and keeping up with the vacant stares. So far, she's doing better than right after the bombing. Orender told us that if there is another one like it then she's going to assign us personal bodyguards. Which, that wouldn't really bother me. Me and Sheik can fend for ourselves, but Zelda and Malon can't. I don't know what I would do if something happened to either of them.

There is a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Sheik asks. Whoever it is knocks again, this time more violently. I stand up with a groan.

"Keep icing, I've got it," Malon says.

"Whatever," I say, slumping back down. Ouch.

The visitor is now pounding on the door.

"What in the hell?" I say. Malon puts her hand on the knob. "Look and see who it is," I say quickly before she opens it. Malon stands on her tiptoes and peers out the peephole.

"What?" she says.

"Who is it?" Sheik asks. Malon stands normally and opens the door.

"How are you-?"

"Where's Zelda?" says a male voice.

"Who's there?" I call. Sheik winces.

"Where is Zelda, I have to talk to her! This is her room, right?" says the voice. I stand up and exhale sharply. Damn… I walk over to the door and am surprised to see Lulu Acquarone dressed in jeans and a tee, Japas Poplawski, otherwise known as Sodapop, and Mikau/Mike Merobb.

"Is Zelda Royale here?" says Mike urgently. Up close, I can completely tell that this is the loser Zelda dated. But, it appears the loser has grown out his hair and learned to play the guitar and sing. What can I say, loser has turned himself into something.

"What's it to you?" I say.

"Link, go lay down," Malon says. I ignore her.

"I have to talk to her," Mike says.

"Mike, chill out," Lulu says.

"I have to apologize," Mike tells us.

"Mikau?" Sheik says.

"Sheik?" Lulu says.

"Hey," Japas says, stepping into the room, his bright red hair… I don't know, taking my attention. "Do you remember me? Sodapop?"

"Yeah," I say. Sodapop, I liked. Lulu, I liked. Actually, there was even a period when Lulu and I were almost dating, but she iced me out. Mike, I never really liked. He was a pansy. All of us had gone to the same high school together. Sheik and I were the oldest, and those guys were either sophomores or juniors, I can't really remember. Then I graduated, and Zelda and Malon were freshman while the future Indigo-Go's were still in high school. "You remember me?"

"Yeah, Link!" Sodapop says.

"Enough of introductions!" Mike says. "Where is Zelda?"

"In her room, relaxing! That blast knocked her pretty out of shape!" Malon says. "Those two, too!"

"That's why I'm here!" Mike says. "If I hadn't given you the tickets-"

"Hey, Link," Lulu says. I nod at her. "He's been talking like this since the explosion. You realize you guys are going to get a ton of publicity off of this, don't you?"

"Yeah," Sheik says from the couch. I can tell by his tone of voice he wants them to go away so he can get some sleep.

"We're not going to give another concert for a good long while. It wouldn't be a good idea," Lulu says. "So we can't offer you more concert tickets."

"Yeah," says Sodapop. "So we just came by to say sorry, and this isn't the last time you'll be hearing from us."

"We're in this together, now," says Lulu, smiling.

"Yeah," says Malon. I agree, but I can't really see how they're in it as much as we are. The first time they didn't get bombed. Hell, they didn't get bombed the second time, either. Their concert did.

"So, you guys look like you need some rest," Lulu says. "Go fix your chest."

I forgot. I'm not wearing a shirt, so they get to see my ugly, bruised, swollen chest.

"Right," I say.

"Tell Zelda I stopped by?" Mike says.

"Right," I repeat, shutting the door. "Freaks."

A/N:

Yeah, yeah, I know, weak ending. I have to go study for finals now and take a shower and watch Survivor (GO BOB!!!). I don't know when I'll be updating, hopefully soon. See ya then ;D


	8. Chapter 8: Malon Ackerman

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: … pleaaaaaaase remember to review, people!!! Oh, and vote in my poll on my profile please!!

Chapter 8: Malon Ackerman

McDonald's

Hyrule Castle Town

Sunday, July 31st, 9:04 A.M.

"Thanks, Sheik," I say.

"No problem," he says. I close his car door and turn to go to work. I'm a bit nervous, I haven't been here in awhile…

I'm wearing my grayish-greenish McDonald's shirt and black pants. I have my visor on (this has never quite made since to me… Why does one need a visor to work indoors?) and my hair is pulled back into a ponytail. My bangs are held back with bobby pins and I'm not wearing any jewelry. I push open the glass doors and Sheik pulls out.

The smell of fries hits me. Ugh. I hate takeout.

"Hey, guys," I say. "Sorry I'm late…"

Fado, my friend with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, is behind the counter. She looks at me and slightly cocks her head.

"Mal? I didn't know you still worked here!" she says.

"Yeah, I took some time off…" I tell her. "I got burned pretty bad."

"Really? How'd you do that?"

_You haven't heard? _I think. It's been all over the news. The police are searching for a "serial bomber". Somebody leaked out our names, and somehow, we haven't got any paparazzi. Yet.

"I spilled hot water on it," I say smoothly, averting my eyes from Fado's. "I was making Mac and Cheese."

"Ugh. Sorry to hear that," Fado says.

"Me too," I say.

"Malon Ackerman!"

I jump.

"Yes?" I say weakly.

"I need to speak to you," my boss says. Crap.

Nabooru Baasch is tall (almost seven foot… she's intimidating to say the very, very least). She has long, orange hair and unique amber eyes. Nabooru is a little bit too into tanning, and she's done it so much her skin is almost orange. Nabooru is my boss.

Anyway, she's sitting in a booth, eating a medium order of fries and drinking some sort of pop.

"Sit down," she says amiably. "We haven't chatted for awhile."

"Yeah…" I say, sitting down opposite her. Crap, crap, crap.

"We need to have a serious discussion," Nabooru says. "I've been trying to call you, but you never seem to pick up."

"I've been…busy," I say.

"Of course," Nabooru says. "Malon… I really like you."

I can tell what's coming. _No_…

"I really do, as a friend. As an employee…"

"Ms. Baasch, I really, really need this job!" I plead.

"As an employee… You're always falling asleep, or reading. And I can tell you're trying hard… But not hard enough."

"Please!" I say. I can feel the tears coming on. Cool. Sometimes tears work…

Back in junior high, there used to be this program called Always Reading. It was stupid. We had to read books and take tests on them, and the more difficult the book, the more points we got if we passed the test. If we got a certain amount of points, we got to go Bombchu Bowling.

I always had my points, but one time Zelda didn't and so we "worked together" on a couple tests so she could get more points and get to go bowling. And we got caught, and our English teacher didn't even get mad. She just was disappointed. Me and Zel went up there during our lunch the day after we got caught and worked up some tears. We kept saying sorry, and it was our eighth grade year, and we just wanted to go bowling one last time together. Even though it was so fake, our teacher bought into it and we got to go bowling. It was funny. But something tells me Nabooru isn't going to buy this.

"You're always late, on the occasional day that you show up," Nabooru says. "I can't work with somebody like this."

"Nabooru," I say, leaning over the table. "I need this job. You don't understand how badly I need this."

"Maybe not," Nabooru says, "but I'm going to have to fire you anyway."

"Please!" I say. "I have bills to pay!"

"As do I," Nabooru says. "And your poor performance is hurting the restaurant."

"Please! Try to understand!" I say.

"Malon," Nabooru says, "Fado might not turn on the TV, but I do. Do you know what 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' means?"

"Yes," I say. "Please can I have my job?"

"I'm sorry," Nabooru says. "Sincerely."

I blink, and then exhale sharply. What am I going to do? This is the only source of money that pays for… everything! We already don't have electricity, and shutting off the water is going to go next. And then the house is going to get repossessed… My plans were to finish summer school and then go to college and get a real job… But I have to be able to afford college.

"Shit," I say, nearly in tears. Who would have thought my future depended on a job at McDonald's? Who am I kidding, I could barely keep up with the bills as it was. I couldn't afford it much longer, even if I still was employed. "What am I supposed to do, Nabooru?"

"I'm sorry," Nabooru says, "but I'm sticking with my decision. I'm sorry."

_Not sorry enough, _I think, standing up and walking out the door. Sheik's not supposed to come back until my shift is up. Oh well. I'll walk. I need to be alone for awhile.

Auru Hotel, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Sunday, July 31st, 9:02 P.M.

"Mal…"

"I'm coming," I say. I get up from the couch without complaint and make my way to Zelda's room.

I haven't told them I've been fired yet. I don't know why… I'll get around to it eventually. Right now, Link hasn't moved from the couch. I think it hurts him to get up, but he would never admit it in a thousand years. Normally, I'd be happy about being around him all the time with his shirt off but under the circumstances I just wish he were better. He has to go back to get periodic appointments and be monitored, but other than that, he's okay.

Sheik is almost completely better. He's at his house right now. He keeps getting headaches, but they're not nearly as bad anymore. He's got slower reactions, but he can drive unless he gets dizzy, then he's supposed to call but it doesn't take an idiot to realize he's not going to call.

Zelda isn't doing so well. Her headaches are pretty bad and she's dizzy and nauseous. Thank Goddesses she's stopped throwing up every ten minutes. She's tried to walk a couple times, and she can, but it's more of a slow, perilous (for us to watch), stagger instead of a normal walk. Sometimes her vision blurs, and she's sensitive to light so we have to keep them off. Zelda hasn't told anyone but me, but she _hates _the dark and so they're usually not off unless she's sleeping. The main light is off, but her lamp is on and I've just thrown a dark sheet over it most of the time. Sometimes her ears still ring and she gets confused. The doctor says it could take weeks or days for her and Sheik's concussions to heal. I sure hope it's the latter.

"What?" I ask, stepping into my best friend's room. She's laying in bed wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of sweats. She's not wearing any makeup.

"When's dinner?" she asks.

"We already ate," I say. "You were feeling sick, remember?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she says. "I'm feeling better, can you bring me something?"

"Yup," I say, heading out to the kitchen. I take a slice of cheese pizza (from Mazzio's; Pizza Hut's still not open) and put it on a plate. I stick this in the microwave and heat it up while I fix her a drink.

"Here you go," I say, taking her dinner to her.

"Thanks," she says, sitting up. I hand her the food and set her drink down on her nightstand. She stares at the plate for a minute, and then she takes it. "Thanks," she says again.

"You're welcome," I tell her, sitting at the foot of her bed. This wouldn't take long.

"I am gonna get so fat," Zelda says, taking a tiny bite of pizza. "All I've been doing is lounging around and eating."

"Oh, you are not," I tell her. She's actually dropping weight alarmingly fast. She'll be hungry, but then take a couple bites, get nauseous, and drop the food.

"Are too," Zelda argues. She takes a small sip of her pop and sets it down. I watch as she takes another bite of pizza. A look of disgust comes over her face and she drops it.

"Zelda, you need to eat more!" I say.

"I'm gonna throw up," she says. I know she's not, she hasn't since the day she came home from St. Rauru's. She just feels like she is.

"No you're not, there's nothing _in _there to throw up!" I say. "Please, eat!" If she doesn't eat, we're going to have to take her back to the hospital so they'll feed her intravenously. And I'm about sick of that place.

"Fine," Zelda says. She takes a couple more bites of pizza and her phone rings. She groans.

"I'll get it," I say hastily. I pick up her cell. It's a number that's not in her phone book and one I don't recognize.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. I answer. "Hello?"

"Hello," says a male voice. "Who is this?"

"Who is _this?_" I ask. The guy chuckles.

"This is Malon, isn't it?"

"Who is this?" I demand.

"Calm down, it's only Mikau," he says. "Or, Mike, as you know me."

"Oh. Hi." I say. "What do you want?"

"Who is it?" Zelda asks, her speech slightly slurred.

"May I speak with Zelda?"

"No."

"Well, this is her cell phone, isn't it?"

"How did you get this number?"

"Who is it?" Zelda demands.

"Mike," I say.

"Lemme talk to him," she says.

"See? Give her what she wants!" Mike says.

"Fine," I say. I hand Zelda her phone.

"Hullo?" she says. "Hi, Mike! How ya been?" Goddesses. She needs to get some sleep. Or eat her damn pizza. "Dunno. Malon, how long ago did we talk to Mike?"

Well, he was a senior when we were sophomores… "About three years."

"Three years," Zelda says into the phone. "Okay! When? …Where?… Okay. I'll have Mal take me."

"Uhn," I say. I hate it when she volunteers me to do stuff without consulting me first.

"Bye," Zelda says, hanging up the phone. "Mal, help me change."

"Why?" I demand.

"I have to go meet Mike."

"Why?"

"We haven't talked in a long time."

"Can't you just talk over the phone?"

"Malon, please!" Zelda says, putting her pizza on her nightstand, throwing off the covers, and shakily standing up.

"No! You're in no condition to drive!"

"That's why you're driving," Zelda says.

"Zelda…"

"Mal, please!" Zelda says. "It won't be long!"

"Fine," I grumble. I help her put on a pair of jeans and throw on a hoodie. She brushes out her hair and I pin it back (it's all ratty and gross… yuck). She doesn't bother with makeup. It's dark out anyway. "Do we have to go?" I ask.

"Yeah," Zelda says. A look of confusion goes over her face. She shakes her head, groans, and then blinks. "Please?"

"I already told you yes!"

"Thank you," Zelda says. "Ask Link if we can borrow his car."

"He's sleeping."

"Okay, just, take his keys or something," Zelda says. She sways. I put an arm behind her back and she puts one around me. We're about the same height. I help her walk.

"Do you have your phone?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Let me hold it."

"Okay."

Zelda gives me her black Razr. I take the keys out of Link's jacket pocket, which is draped over a chair. I'm hoping he'll wake up and stop us, but he's passed out. I ask Zelda where we're even going (the library) and then we're out the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Zelda Royale

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: …

Chapter 9: Zelda Royale

Hyrule Public Library

Hyrule Castle Town, Back Alleys

Sunday, July 31st, 9:31 P.M.

I rest my head against the cool glass of Link's Mustang's window. Goddesses, I'm tired. I am gonna kill this friggin' bomber ("The Phoenix" as Malon has taken to calling him… or her. I've still got my suspicions on that librarian.) if Orender and her band of miscreants (what does that mean? Oh well, it sounds fitting. Remind me to look it up later.) don't find him soon. I hope he stays away from the stupid bombs. We hit a bump in the road and my head hits the glass.

"Uhn…"

"Zel? You okay?"

"Yeh…"

"Want to go home?"

"No…"

I can tell Malon doesn't want to be here. Her eyebrows are knitted together and she looks very concentrated. She's scared she's gonna wreck Link's car. I don't care what happens to Link's. Now, we'd have a problem if she was gonna wreck Sheik's.

I blink. What? I hate this. I keep getting confused, and I can't talk right, and all I want is for this damn ringing in my ears to stop so I can get some freaking sleep. It feels like a cat or something with tiny claws crawled in my head and scratched at the back of my eyes. Which doesn't really make sense, because all I've been doing since I got home from St. Rauru's is sleeping and eating. I'll bet I've gained twenty pounds from sheer laziness. I should be making more of an effort to get out, like Sheik.

Ugh. I feel like I'm going to puke. I blindly hit my hand on the side of the door until I hit the window switch and it goes down. Mm… Fresh air…

"DoIlooklikeadog?" I slur.

"Zelda…"

"Malon…"

"Where are we going?" Mal asks.

"I told you," I say, "the library."

"We're here, then," Malon says. Oh. Has the car stopped? I didn't notice.

"Help me out," I say. "Do I sound like I'm drunk?"

"No," Malon says.

"Liar," I say. I sound terrible, I look terrible, and I can barely walk. Stupid bomber…

As Malon opens her door, mine opens too.

"Thnks, Mal," I say.

"Hey, Zel," says a deep voice. I jump.

"Hey, Mike," I say.

"You don't look so good," he states.

"Was that apposed to be offensive?" I ask.

"Quite the opposite," says Mike. "Need some help?"

"I'm helping her, thank you," Malon says coldly. I don't get why she doesn't want to come so bad, and why she doesn't like Mike. Even me, in my drunken state, can see that.

"Chill out, redhead," Mike says. "I didn't know that old saying was true."

"Where's the rest of the band?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Home," Mike says. "Back at the Shell."

"Why are they there and you're clear out here?" Malon demands.

"Meeting up with old friends, is that such a crime? Goddesses!" Mike says.

"Mal…" I say. Malon looks a tiny bit ashamed, and then it's gone.

"Can I talk with Zelda?" Mike asks, a bit irritated. "Alone?"

"Fine," Malon says, turning around and getting back in the driver's seat of the car. Mike offers me his hand, and I take it. I stand up and sway. It's a bit chilly out. Mike and I take a step forward, and I nearly fall.

"Need some help?" Mike asks. With a single swoop, he's got me cradled in his arms.

"Whoa," I say. "That was fast."

"Too fast?" he says. "Sorry."

"You'refine," I slur. "You've worked out since high school."

"Yeah," Mike says. "Thanks for noticing."

"Those were the good 'ole days," I say. "Before friggin' bombers tried to kill me and stupid boys broke my heart."

Mike hesitates. "I really am sorry about that, Zelda."

I try to think of something clever and cunning to say. "It's been three years, Mike. You're a little late."

"Can we talk about it?"

"It's been three years. The heart's moved on."

"I know. But… All these years… I've wondered," Mike says. I know I should probably, but I really don't want to move. He's warm and soft and he just feels so comforting. I haven't been this close to a guy that smelled this good in a long time…

I feel a tiny bit guilty. About Sheik, you know. I mean, we kind of have a thing going… Or maybe that's just in my head. I wouldn't doubt it. It wouldn't be the first time. But Sheik wasn't here, and it's not like that little spark was going to go anywhere. Not like me and Mikewere gonna go anywhere, either, but, you know. Just… I don't know! It feels good and I don't want to move, okay?

"Boutwut?" I ask. I close my eyes. I wish I could just go to sleep right now.

"How we broke up…" Mike says. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"Me too," I say. "We jus kinda… fell part, dint we?"

"Yeah," Mike says. "I just got too… attached. I should have given you more freedom, Zel, and I'm sorry."

I'm quiet. I remember that. The nights I would cry myself to sleep because Mike was trying to tell me who I was going to be. That was the very worst of it, the end. He would sometimes take my phone and go through my text messages. One time, he even deleted every male number in my phone book except for his and told me not to answer if any unknown number called or texted me. Of course, I ignored this and answered. Once, he called on somebody else's phone to check and see if I would answer. I did. Boy, I got chewed out for that one. And then some of my other friends got into a fight with him and no one got hurt, but he threatened. And then Link showed up at Mike's house the next day with every intention to beat the crap out of him but, for some reason, that never happened. Neither of them ever told a soul what happened that day.

Anyway, I wound up breaking up with him. But, you know, breakups suck, and it doesn't matter which end you're on. Especially in a case like mine.

"It's not okay, Mike," I say. "You shoulda. Why dint you?"

"I don't know, just… I'm sorry."

"Is dat why you're here? To tell meh sorry?" I say. I really, really hate that bomber.

"Well… Yes," Mike says. "And I think I'm staying for awhile. The others were talking about coming up here, so we can, you know, spread the Indigo-Go's more here. We're pretty popular in Clock Town right now. I'm a different person than I was back then, Zel."

"Me too," I say. I am, too. I'm a lot stronger now. I've been through a lot more. I'm three years older, three years wiser.

"I've really made something of myself. I look different, and I've changed my name. Not legally, of course. Well, I haven't really changed it at all, actually," Mike says. "I've changed it back. Did you know my real name is Mikau?"

"Yes," I say. "We dated for two years, remember?"

"Yes," he says sadly. I suddenly feel like I'm waking up. What am I doing here? Why am I with Mike? I should be with Mal, or Link, or Sheik, not someone I haven't talked to for three years! What if by "I'm a different person", "different" meant worse?

"WhymIhere?" I slur, trying to stand up.

"Zel-"

"Where's Mal? Why isn't she here?"

"You told her to stay back, remember?"

"Well, I want her now," I say.

"What are you doing?" says a new voice. My heart jumps at the figure leaning against the wall.

"Taking a walk," says Mike.

"Doesn't look like it to me," Sheik says. "Come on, Zelda. Time to go."

"Seeya, Mike," I say.

"See you around, Zel," Mike says, dropping one of his arms and letting me stand.

"No, you won't," Sheik says. Ouch. I walk over to Sheik. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," I say. That's not _technically _a lie. I can walk, just not very well. I look over my shoulder; Mike is walking the way we came from. Me and Sheik go the opposite way.

"No, you can't," he says. He scoops me up. Okay, now I'm about sick of being carried. But really, we're going along at a turtle's pace and even at that I'm nearly falling.

"Where's Malon?" I ask. Sheik doesn't answer. This'll be a fun ride home.

We walk for about a minute, and then Sheik speaks.

"You need to stand for a sec, okay?"

"Okay," I say. Sheik sets me down. He fishes his keys out of his pocket and opens a car door. He helps me in and takes my seat belt. "I'mnottotlyhelpless,yaknow," I say. Sheik ignores me and buckles me in. He shuts the car door. I lean my head against the window as he gets in the driver's side and starts the car. And the chewing out should start about…now.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" he says. Told you so.

"We were just talking about old times," I say.

"Uh-huh," Sheik says sarcastically.

"Look, it's not like I was out with a complete stranger or anything! I know him!"

"So do I," Sheik says.

"What's your point?"

"I don't have a point. Mikau's a nice guy."

"So why are you so steamed?"

"BECAUSE!" Sheik shouts. I flinch. It's like he's slapped me across the face. "You haven't talked to him in _three years!_"

"How'dyaknowthat?" I slur. "Wereyoueavedroppin?"

"No," Sheik says. "Mikau and I just talk, okay?"

"Talkboutme?" I say. "I don't like that."

"My point," Sheik says, "is that if you're going to go out _at night, alone, _with someone you _hardly know anymore, _what's stopping you from going out with complete strangers?"

"Common sense!" I say loudly. I feel like I'm going to be sick… I hope I puke all over the seats of his expensive car. He's so arrogant, he's probably just got this so people will think he's rich and elegant and all that jazz.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you have any at all!" Sheik says louder with lots of emphasis on the last two words. Ouch. I've been called a dumb blonde before, but just joking around. I've been called stupid, but that was just when someone was mad at me, which they apologized for later. Sheik sounds genuinely angry.

"Roll down the window, please," I say.

"Why? So you can jump out and have a nice chat with that hobo over there?"

"Do you want vomit all over your nice leather interior?"

"You're right. My leather is more important than you're safety," Sheik says. I feel tears welling up. That one stung. So much for being a stronger person now. Sheik was an asshole. What did I ever see in him, anyway?

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Malon called on your cell," Sheik says. Ooh, she is gonna get it when I get home. She'll come back; she always does. Sheik, I'm not so sure about. I really can see him going away and not coming back.

It doesn't help this theory much when he stops in front of Auru Hotel and makes me open my own door. I close it, and without a word or help to the front, Sheik peels out and drives away.

A/N: Please don't hate Sheik. I lurves him!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Malon Ackerman

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: … :'(

Chapter 10: Malon Ackerman

Ackerman House

Middle of Nowhere

Sunday, August 7th, 12:51 A.M.

So, it's been a week since the Zelda/Sheik/Mike incident. Ick. Sheik's completely better, and Zelda just has slight headaches now. Link can walk, and doesn't complain about pain, so he's okay. I've been over there anyway. I'm driving home (using Link's car… since he got hurt, he's been letting me do anything, hee hee) to go get some clothes, take a shower, check up on dad, etc.

I park the Mustang and gently close the door. Link will kill me if he gets better and finds even the slightest dent or scratch on his baby. It's disgusting, his love affair with the Mustang and Sheik's with his Lamborghini. Well, I say it's disgusting, but it's pretty funny. I'm happy. Link has been pretty good with me, lately. I mean, we're still just friends (I gave up a long time ago on us being anything more than that… But never quite completely) but we're better friends now. It's pretty good.

Except for the fact I'm unemployed. This past week has just been a giant headache and I haven't said a word to anyone or tried to find a new job.

"Dad?" I say, opening the door. It's never locked; like we have anything worth stealing. The booze is always gone, the house is a wreck, and it's empty. The worst thing is it smells like chicken poop.

Except for right now. Ew, what_is _that? How long's it been since I've been here, anyway? A few days, I guess. I've been showering and eating and stuff at Zelda and Link's. Link hasn't moved from the couch hardly at all, and Sheik comes in and out. He's been weird since the incident with Mike, though. At first, he came back and (as Zelda informed me later) was practically on his knees saying sorry (an exaggeration, probably… Zelda doesn't lie, but sometimes she exaggerates). I guess he said some pretty hurtful stuff to her. Well, at least he didn't make up lame excuses like "It was the pain pills!" or "I was under the influence!". At least he's honest.

Good Goddesses, what in the _hell _is that smell? It's like a dog crawled in and puked, and then a cat dragged in a dead bird.

…

Goddesses. I hope Dad didn't leave the windows open again.

"Dad?" I call. Nobody answers. How odd. Even when he's drunk, he'll slur something. Usually derogative towards me. But always _something._"Dad?" I say, a bit more panicky. Okay, what's going on?

I drop my bag by the door and speed-walk through the house, my heart pounding. Not in the living room. Not in the kitchen. I pound up the stairs.

Not in my room. Not in his room.

"Dad?" Okay, now I'm scared. Where is he? It doesn't matter what he's done in the past, a dad is a dad, and right now I really want mine. "Daddy?" I say, near tears. This is weird. I haven't said "Mommy" or "Daddy" since I was, like, eight. "Where are you?"

Only one more room. I walk down the hallway and open the door to the bathroom, where the source of the smell is coming from.

"Dad?" I say weakly, tears sliding down my cheeks. And my goddesses, if there's one thing I'm not, it's a crier.

But, there he is. The man that I grew up with. He's motionless on the floor. It's too… perfect. Or, maybe, imperfect. His hair is so perfectly imperfect it's not real; his clothes are so imperfectly wrinkled and puked upon I wonder if he didn't wrinkle them on purpose; his eyes so dreamily shut it's as if the Goddesses themselves came down and closed them for him.

"Daddy?" I say. It is so quiet, you wouldn't believe it. I already know what happened. "Daddy, please, no," I choke out, crawling down on the floor beside him and burying my face in his cold, stiff arm. "Daddy, I need you. Daddy, I don't care what you've done to me or Mommy in the past. Daddy, I can forgive you. Daddy, I'm sorry for being worthless, I'm sorry for being a wench and I'm sorry for not loving you when you needed me. I'm sorry I didn't cry with you once when Mommy died, Daddy I need you, I don't care about anything else… Daddy, please come back… Daddy I _need _you, I need you, Daddy…"

But Daddy's not coming back. What do you know , the Goddesses did close his eyes, after all.

Auru Apartments, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

August 7th, 1:34 P.M.

The paparazzi followed me all the way here. I knew it would only be a matter of time. Cameras clicking, I pound on Room 2-B's door. I can't speak. I haven't spoken since…

"Who is it?" I hear Link call. I pound on the door harder, nearly in tears.

"Ms. Ackerman, Coke or Pepsi?" asks a reporter, a camera clicking in my face. Ohh, how I want to jack this guy in the mouth. I hit the door until Link opens it. I rush in and he closes it.

"Where's Zelda?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"She's with Sheik," Link says. "What happened?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Malon, what's wrong?" Link asks, placing his hands on my shoulders and staring at me with those intense dark-blue eyes. I stare back, and then some tears find their way rolling down my face. Link looks away. He takes my hand and guides me to the couch, where he seats himself. He wraps his arms around me and I put my face in his bare chest, which is healing. "Mal…"

"He's dead," I choke out. "Dad died yesterday."

"What?" Link says. "How-?"

"I went home…" I describe the scene to him, my voice coming out muffled. My eyes are probably huge and puffy and I probably sound like an idiot, but I don't really care. I'm kind of incapable of thinking right now. I'm just conscious of my pain, Link's arms, and how badly I want to shove that camera right into that guy's face. Hopefully, I could shatter his nose. Then, someone could be in as much pain as me. "I called the paramedics… They said he basically drank himself to death."

"Malon…"

"He passed out and choked on his own vomit, that's why he was in the bathroom," I cry. "If I would have been home, then I could have helped him, I could have-"

"Don't talk like that," Link cuts me off. "You couldn't've done anything, and it was bound to happen anyway, the way he drank. Malon…"

"One thing. I've learned," I squeeze out between choking sobs (I'm going to kill myself for crying like this later on), "Is that. Death. Is really. Quiet. So quiet. You don't even. Understand."

"Malon… The Goddesses work in mysterious ways," Link says.

"That's what the cop said!" I say in disgust, getting up. I'm conscious of Link's arms remaining around me. I look at him in the face. Ugh, I've probably got snot rockets going on. But the cool thing is, it doesn't look like Link much cares. "And what possible way could he be gone for?! You don't think I've freaking run through every freaking possibility?!"

"Calm down, Mal, I'm on your side, remember?" Link says, gesturing to his bruised chest.

"I'm sorry," I say, wiping my nose with my sleeve. Gross. "But you know? I'm in a worse position now than I was before," I say. "I just wanna die… I wanna jump off this building and-"

"Don't." Link says. He suddenly reaches out and I'm in his arms again. There's nothing more comforting than being in his arms, next to his strong chest. "Please don't talk like that, Mal, you're scaring me."

"I thought nothing scared you," I whisper.

"Some things do," he says back. "Your death is one of them. Malon, you're not in a worse place."

"Please, explain how," I say sarcastically. "Enlighten me."

"He was holding you back," Link says. My arms hurt from the position they're in, so I put mine around him. Who woulda thought I'd be in this position? I don't really agree with what Link's saying, but, you know what? Crying sure as hell makes you tired. And I just want someone older and wiser to tell me the answers. That's never really happened before, but with Mr. Jay. He actually let me graduate early from summer school. "Malon, you weren't fooling anybody… We know he made you stay home on some days, and on the other days you stayed home because you had a good heart and you were helping him with his hangover. He hit you, and Malon, _we know._"

I want to argue, but, he does know the truth after all. And at this point, what's the point in arguing? Who cares? He's _gone._

"Maybe with him gone you can make something of yourself," Link tells me. "You can get a new job. Yes, I knew about that," he says, reading my mind. "You don't think I kind of figured, how you didn't go to work for so long, and then went once for only an hour, then came home and never went back? Wait a year for college, work up some money. Talk with Mr. Jay, maybe he can pull some strings and have the school pay for some of your tuition. You don't have to go anywhere special, just some community college. It'll be something. Then you can get a real job, maybe as a nurse or something. You're good at that."

I don't argue with this, either. I like helping people out. I did nurse Dad when he had hangovers, and I did enjoy caring for Link, Zelda, and Sheik when they were sick.

"Then you'll be raking in the money and you can fix the house and start a family and make something of yourself. You've got it in ya, Mal, I know you do," Link says. I sniff and close my eyes. Link tightens his arms around me.

"My head hurts," I complain. I feel like such a bitch, I'm not even sure why. Was I yelling at him earlier? Everything's kind of… foggy. All I hear is Link's voice, all I feel is his strong chest, all I can remember is Dad's body, just like when I found Mom. But this time is different. This time, I have somebody with me. Somebody who doesn't understand, but somebody all the same. And, sometimes, that one somebody is everything you need. That somebody makes the world go round. That somebody is a string that's the only thing keeping you attached to this world. That somebody makes all life's problems, like money, love, and death seem like nothing. Funny. A week ago, I was worried if Zelda would ever be my friend again and I thought that was the biggest problem in the world. Turns out, worse things can happen. Worse things did. Thank Goddesses I found my somebody, my string tying me to Earth. I cry into my somebody's chest, and he strokes his hand through my hair.


	11. Chapter 11: Sheik Baldwin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: I don't know if I told you guys this, but I've got "The Phoenix" all planned out. There's going to be fifteen chapters plus an epilogue, so I'm going to start winding things down. Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys :D

Chapter 11: Sheik Baldwin

Mall 8, Twinrova Theaters

Hyrule Castle Town

Tuesday, August 30th, 8:22 P.M.

The funeral was terrible. Poor Malon. She didn't cry, not once, and that kind of scared Zelda. Well, it_really _scared Zelda. She came to me and I tried talking to Malon but she didn't say anything. Link's really the only person she's opened up to. Opening up is the exact opposite of what she's doing: she's shutting down. She doesn't talk much at all anymore, and it's killing Zelda. It's hurting Link, too. Or so I think. He's just been acting really… possessive and defensive. Like, he hasn't left her side since Talon died.

I don't understand why exactly she misses him so bad. He hurt her, abused her, was… awful towards her. I brought this up with Link one day and he got mad at me.

"Because he was her father!" he said loudly. "A girl needs her dad!"

"Goddesses, when did you get so sensitive?" I asked him. He didn't reply. He didn't seem angry with me, though. I definitely think there's something going on between those two.

As for me and Zelda… not so good. She was sooo mad at me that night so long ago (almost a month… what a coincidence). I apologized. I was considering dropping to my knees and begging because it's something I would never, ever seriously do and she knew it so I thought it just might convince her of how sorry I was. I didn't tell her the _real _reason though. The reason, being, that I cared way too much about her and I knew what Mikau wanted. Of course, I knew Mikau wouldn't go all the way with her. Mikau can just be… swaying. And he'd told me he and Zelda had dated in the past, and that really boiled my blood.

Zelda said she forgave me, and I believe her, but we're different now. Well, we act different now. My feelings haven't changed. I still would give her the world.

Zelda's the only one who might be going to college, it seems. Well, me and Link have already graduated. We're just kind of lounging around and watching the world go by. Me, I have all the money in the world. My parents were _loaded. _Link, though, he needs to get somewhere in his life. He's got a teaching degree, but he's so tied up. Malon said something about waiting, and applying for financial help, and maybe getting Mr. Jay to give her some money. I hope the best for her.

The Phoenix hasn't acted for awhile, and we're hoping he won't again. The police still have no leads.

Anyway, Link, Zelda, Malon, and I are out seeing some movie.

I'm sitting on the end seat, and Zelda's on my left. Malon's on Zelda's other side, and Link's at the far end. It's driving me nuts trying to figure out if something is up with those two, and Zelda won't say anything. She hasn't said much to me in awhile.

"You know what?" Malon says. "I change my mind."

"About what?" Zelda asks.

"I'm not really in the mood," she says, standing up.

"I'll take you home," Link says, rising. See what I mean? It's been like this since Talon died. Maybe he just feels sorry for her or something.

"Okay, let's go," Zelda says, starting to stand.

"No, you don't have to," Malon says. "I know you want to see this, you've been talking about it forever."

"Yeah," Link says. "I'll come get you guys later."

"Okay," I say. Zelda sits back down, and Malon and Link leave. The movie's only just started. Me and Zel sit there, and hardly say a word.

"This movie sucks," Zelda says.

"Yeah," I say. This is one of the worst movies I think I have ever seen. "What a waste of money."

"It's not halfway over yet," Zelda says. "If we leave now, we can get our money back."

"Do you want to?"

"Do you?"

"Kinda."

"Me too."

We both stand up and exit the theater. We go to the desk and get our money back.

"What now?" Zelda asks.

"I don't know. You hungry?" I say.

"Yeah, a bit," she says.

"Let's get something to eat."

"Okay."

I hate it, being like this. We're awkward around each other now, and I hate it.

Me and Zel go to one of the restaurants in the mall, nothing big. We sit down and hardly talk to each other. Then we order our food. Neither of us really touch it.

"Why is it like this, Sheik?" Zelda says. I look up. I had been fixated on my enchilada, wondering if it was as bad as it looked or as good as it smelled. Hmm. Difficult decision.

"What?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

"Just… you know," she says awkwardly, looking away and shifting positions. I do know, but I'll make her squirm, ha ha.

"No," I say. "Not really."

"It just… It feels like I don't… Never mind."

"What?" I say.

"Never mind."

"Say it."

"No."

"Please?"

"It just… It feels like I don't know you anymore, okay?" she says. "Not like I knew you much anyway," she adds uncomfortably.

"Oh. Yeah. I get that too," I say. "I don't know why."

"It started with that stupid incident with Mike."

"Yeah."

"What… may I ask… Happened there?" Zelda asks me, turning her big, midnight-blue eyes on me. Dammit. She knows how to make me crack.

"Well…" I say. I have two choices here. One, tell her the complete and absolute truth and hope for the best. The best thing that could happen out of this is she will suddenly realizes, she loves me or something, and bada-boom bada-bang, end of story. The worst case scenario, she actually hates my guts and she walks away. Or, even worse. She might NOT hate my guts, but like me as nothing more than a friend, either. Then I would still have to see her everyday and it would be awkward for… forever. Hmm… What to do, what to do…

"Well?" Zelda says.

"Pick a hand," I say, sticking out my fists. My left one will be I tell her everything, the right will be I make up some lie.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Zelda says, tilting her head slightly. Goddesses. I love her so much, it's not even funny.

"Just do it, please?"

Zelda reaches out. My skin feels like bolts of electricity is fired through it as she touches my left hand. I quickly return them to my lap.

Wait. She touched my _left _hand.

Crap.

I take a deep breath.

"Zelda…" I say.

"Yes?" she says.

"I… I have… I have something to tell you," I say. Why couldn't I have just lied?

"That being…?" Zelda says.

"The reason I got so mad at you… It wasn't because I thought bad of Mikau," I say. "It's because… Zelda… Just…"

"Could you say it already?" Zelda says. She's getting frustrated.

"Zelda, I've loved you since that first day in Pizza Hut," I blurt out. "I told you I had a girlfriend, that was true. I didn't tell you I went home that night and broke up with her. Zelda, I got so mad because I saw you there with Mikau talking about your past together and frankly, standing next to a rock star, I don't look so good."

"Sheik-"

"And that night, on the phone, when I was telling you how sorry I was, that wasn't a lie, I swear. I really, really, really am sorry, and I don't think I can tell you how big of an idiot I am."

"You are an idiot."

I freeze. Did she just-?

"You shouldn't've said that to me," Zelda says icily. "And I wasn't lying when I told you I forgave you, Sheik. But I never told you I was forgetting about it." We both stare at each other for a minute.

"Zelda… I'm sorry," I say one last time. I'm done. I don't like admitting I'm wrong. If she doesn't take it this time, well, I'm just going to have to forget about her. It can be done… hopefully.

"I know," she says. "Now… what was that first thing you said?"

Crap. I hoped she'd forgotten I'd said that. I take a breath and look her in the eyes.

"Zelda, I've loved you since that first day when the bomb exploded," I say, not blinking. "When I saw you lying in the hospital bed after the second bomb went off, I wasn't sure if I was going to get better myself because I wasn't sure if you were. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to get better. Zelda… I got so mad that night because I was jealous because, I love you."

Oh my Goddesses. I can't believe I just said that. What was I thinking? She's just staring at me now, not believing it either. I cough.

"Time to go," I say awkwardly, bumping my table in the effort to stand up quickly. Zelda stands up too. We leave our money on the table and then go out to leave. Warm air washes over us as we step outside. We walk a ways in silence before she catches my arm and looks me in the eye.

"Sheik Baldwin!" she says.

"What'd I do?" I demand.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?" she fires. "Do you know how many _nights-_" she smacks me (lightly, though), "-I've spent _crying _because I didn't think you'd ever _tell me that?_"

"Wait. I've made you cry?" I say, looking down at her. She blushes and retracts.

"No," she says. I laugh.

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "But what's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?"

"I've made you _cry?_"

"Well," Zelda fidgets uncomfortably. Is she about to tell me…? "Oh, Goddesses," she says. "Why do you have to make this so freaking _difficult?_"

"What?" I say. Without another word, she's on her tiptoes and her arms are around my neck. She's got her head in my chest, and she's holding me like she's afraid I'm going to run away or something.

"Sheik, I've loved you as long as you've loved me," she says. Neither of us speak for a moment. I take her hands and disentangle her from me.

"What?" I say. "Care to repeat?"

"Oh, get some hearing aids," she says. "But I'll say it again anyway… Sheik, I've loved you as long as you've loved me."

"So…" I say. I reach out and touch her soft, pale cheek. Her hands touch mine, and she keeps watching me with those big, blue beacons. _Will you be my girlfriend? _I want to ask. Come on… You know she'll say yes, you idiot! I just can't find the words to say it.

…

Well, they say actions speak louder than words…

My hand trails down her cheekbone and I touch the tip of her chin. I tilt her head upwards and lightly kiss her on the mouth. She kisses me back.


	12. Chapter 12: Link Finlay

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: Hey, guys! …….. Ahh… I can't think of anything to say but "the end is near"… how sad…

Chapter 12: Link Finlay

Auru Hotel, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Friday, September 2nd, 7:04 P.M.

I got the call about seven.

It was Malon. She wanted to know if I would help her study for her assessment. I said sure, and so she's on her way.

Yeah…

Things are different now…

For one thing, my cousin and Sheik have found romance. I try not to think to hard about that, because one, I'm not a very "emotional" guy. Two, I don't really like to think about the things Zelda and Sheik might do together. Ugh.

…

Yeah…

I've moved on from Anju. Not that it was that difficult. Really, I was pretty much over her before we even broke up. It was just the_way _we broke up that kept me hanging on for so long. I've moved on from Anju…to Malon. I thought that day would never come. If Zelda ever picks up on this, she will _never _let me live it down.

Sheik's getting it. He's asked me a couple times, but I deny everything. I don't think he believes me, though. He and Malon are really similar. They are both really smart and perceptive and I admire them both, in different ways.

There's a knock on the door. I practically jump out of the couch to answer.

And there she is. She's got her messenger-bag backpack with all her books shoved into it. Her hair's back in a ponytail, and she's hardly wearing any makeup at all. Not that she needs it.

Malon lives alone, now. I don't know how she can stand it, being alone in that house. I need to go over there and help her pick up or something.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," I say. "Come on in."

I step aside, and Malon walks on in. She sets her books down by her couch and seats herself. She props her feet up on the table and takes out a book. Right to business, just like she always is.

"What do you need help with?" I ask her, sitting down by her. Goddesses, her perfume smells so good. It's like some kind of coconutty-suntan lotion stuff. I don't know, but it smells great.

"History," Malon says. "Blegh."

"Hey," I say. "Don't insult history."

"Who cares about dead guys?"

"Hey!" I say. "Are you forgetting I major in history, and I'm looking for a job as a history teacher?"

"No," Malon says. "That's why I called you, dummy."

"Oh. It's not because we're great friends or anything," I say, grinning.

"Of course not," Malon says.

"I see. You're only after the brains," I slump down beside her, and teach her all about Napoleon and the French Revolution.

"So, when's your test, anyway?" I ask her after about an hour of studying.

"Umm, sometime before Christmas," she tells me. "Mr. Jay hasn't decided yet."

Malon did talk to Mr. Jay about college. He's going to get the high school to pay for some of it, on one condition: Malon has to take a test over everything she's ever learned in her high school career. The higher she scores, the more Mr. Jay will get Hyrule High to pay for. If she gets a fifty percent, there you go. If she gets a seventy-five percent, there you go. Malon's shooting for an eighty, I think she can get higher if she studies hard enough.

And when I say "she's coming over to study", I don't mean "she's coming over so I can pull a move on her". I really mean we're studying. We both want her to succeed, and that can all depend on this test.

This test covers so much, it's impossible to get everything, so we're just kind of skimming. Now, we're talking about the Taj Majal.

"I don't get it," Malon says. "Will you put it in words I can understand?"

"Yeah," I say. I think about it for a minute, before turning to her. "Okay, we're talking Agra, India back in the mid 1600's, got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good," I say. "The Emperor at that time was Shah Jahan. He was a hard-ass. He fought and clawed his way to power, so, when you read about his wife you think it was just purely that he needed an heir, right?" I love history. I understand it, and I absorb it. I learned about the Taj Majal back in freshman year in high school. I was supposed to teach the class about Japanese daimyos or something, but I read the instructions wrong and did a section over the Taj Majal. I can't remember a thing about the daimyos, but I can tell you all about the Taj Majal.

"Okay," Malon says. "He was bad, he did bad things."

"Yeah," I say. "But he really did love his wife, Mumtaz Majal. She died giving birth to her fourteenth child, and it devastated Shah Jahan. So, he had the Taj Majal constructed in her memory. He buried her in it."

"Aw!" Malon says.

"They eventually jailed him because he did something bad," I say. I can't really remember just why he was in jail.

Hey, give me a break! I'm twenty-three, this was when I was fifteen!

"Anyway, he died there," I say. "They found him. He had a shard of mirror in his hand, and he died looking at the Taj Majal because he loved his dead wife so much."

"Aw!" Malon says. "That's sad!"

"It is," I say. "Love is a powerful thing."

Malon and I look at each other for a moment, and then we get back to reading text books.

Auru Hotel, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Friday, September 2nd, 8:39 P.M.

Malon and I are exhausted and she's getting ready to go home when the phone rings again.

"Hold on," I tell Malon. I get up and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello," says a voice I don't recognize. The voice has a strange quality about it that I can't quite place. "May I please speak to Zelda Royale?"

I pause. Malon mouths something at me: "Who is it?"

"Who wants to?" I ask.

"An old friend," they answer. This is not normal.

"What is your name?" I demand.

"You do not know my name, but I know yours," the voice laughs. "You're Link Finlay. You've got a girl over, and I assume she's Malon Ackerman. But you both are frivolous. Where is Ms. Royale?"

"She's not in," I say. "Who in the hell is this?"

"You know me as 'The Phoenix'," the voice says.

"Shit," I say.

"What?" Malon says, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Go get security," I say.

"Don't do that," says the Phoenix. "You really, really, don't want to do that."

"Why not?" I demand.

"You will find bad things are soon to happen if you don't give the phone to Zelda Royale," the Phoenix threatens.

"You'll find worse will happen if you don't leave us alone," I say. The Phoenix laughs.

"You know nothing of pain, do you?"

"I know quite a bit about it, thanks to you," I say.

"Is Ms. Royale with Sheik Baldwin?" the Phoenix demands.

"Why?" I say. "If she was, I would not tell you."

"Are you saying she isn't?" says the Phoenix.

"I'm not saying anything," I say. She is, but I'm not telling this psycho that.

"Will you pass on a message for me?" the Phoenix says. "Tell Ms. Royale to stay away from Baldwin, because catastrophic things will be happening to him in about… three minutes."

"What?"

"Good day, Mr. Finlay."

"Wait-"

There's a dial tone. The Phoenix hung up on me.

"Who was that?" Malon says.

"Call Zelda, right now," I say, tossing my phone at her. "And come on."

Main Street

Hyrule Castle Town

Friday, September 2nd, 8:40 P.M.

I think that's the fastest I've ever peeled out. I am going way over the speed limit right now, but there are more important things.

"Hey. Zel?" Malon says into the phone. "Link! Slow down! What do I tell her?"

"The Phoenix called," I say grimly.

"What?!"

"Tell her he said to stay away from Sheik," I say.

"Zelda, promise me you're not gonna freak out, okay?" Malon says. I snort. "The Phoenix called."

I can hear Zelda's "WHAT?!". Malon winces and holds the phone away from her ear.

"He said to stay away from Sheik…Link, how long?"

"About…" I look at the clock. "Two minutes."

"Where- You just talk to her!"

Malon tosses the phone at me.

"He said bad things were going to be happening to Sheik Baldwin and to get away. Where are you?"

"We're getting out of the mall," Zelda says, her voice extremely panicky. "What kind of bad things?"

"I don't know," I say. "Have him- have him take you home. We're calling the cops right now."

"Okay."

I hang up the phone and toss it at Malon. "Call the cops," I say. She starts dialing. I look at the clock. One minute to go. In my head, I start counting down the seconds.

I hear a police siren and look in my rearview mirror. A cop is after us. Dammit.

"Link," Malon says. I don't do anything. "Link… Link! Pull over!"

"No."

I hit the gas and speed down the back alleys of Castle Town because of the traffic everywhere else.

Thirty seconds to go.

Twenty seconds to go.

We can see Sheik's Lamborghini now. He and Zelda are walking towards it. Suddenly, I have a very, very, bad feeling about that car.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" I shout out the window. Sheik and Zelda look up at me.

Ten.

"Link?" Zelda says.

Nine.

"WILL THE DRIVER OF THE BLUE MUSTANG PULL OVER?" orders the cop behind me.

Eight.

"What's wrong with the car?" Malon asks.

Seven.

"There's a-"

Six.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DAMN CAR!" I shout. Sheik and Zelda stumble away from it as I pull to the sidewalk and come to a stop.

Five.

The cop jumps out from behind me and is at my window with a gun. He wrenches open the door and jerks me out.

Four.

He's reading off my list… thing… and putting cold handcuffs on my wrists.

Three.

I look up, and can barely see Sheik and Zelda going over to the passenger side of the Mustang.

Two.

One.

There is a couple seconds of dead silence. I stare at Sheik, praying he doesn't explode or anything. I wonder if the Phoenix was lying when suddenly a deafening explosion rips through the night.


	13. Chapter 13: Zelda Royale

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: Hey! It's almost over!

Chapter 13: Zelda Royale

Police Station

Hyrule Castle Town

Friday, September 2nd, 8:09 P.M.

Thank the Goddesses nobody was hurt. The bomb was in the trunk of Sheik's car. The blast knocked us both back into the wall, and we're both bruised and winded, but other than that, everybody was fine.

The cop still arrested Link and he was put in a cell for speeding. Not that much later, Orender came in, started screaming at people, and Link was released. Now, we're in this tiny room that's making me claustrophobic with Orender.

"We can't trace where the call came from," she's telling us. "You were not on the line for more than a minute. We don't know how he knew who was in the apartment, or how the bomb got in the back of Mr. Baldwin's car."

Sheik looks devastated that his precious Lamb has died. I would laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"We're placing a tracker on the hotel phone. If he calls again, we'll know about it," Orender says. "I strongly advise you not to leave your homes. Ackerman, you should stay at your place, and Baldwin, you should stay at yours. Ms. Royale is clearly the target, and the less people around her, the better."

"So, why didn't you tell me to leave?" Link asks.

"Link!" I say.

"Not like I actually would," he says. "I'm just wondering why. Is my life not as important?"

"I know you wouldn't leave if I told you to," Orender says. "And you can protect her if someone comes to your suite. For now, go home. I don't know how much longer it will take before we catch this guy, but it should not be too much more."

Auru Hotel, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Saturday, September 3rd, 7:31 A.M.

Don't you hate it when you wake up a lot earlier than you would like to, and you can't seem to get back to sleep? Ugh.

I throw the covers off. I may as well get ready for the day.

I put on a pair of well-worn jeans that I can't seem to get rid of and an old Hyrule High tee shirt. I run a brush through my hair and walk out to the kitchen.

I put on some coffee (I haven't had the stuff in a long time… I think I've nearly killed my addiction) and fix myself a bowl of cereal. I head out to the living room, camp out on the couch, and spend some quality time with the TV.

About an hour later, Link emerges from his room.

"Morning," I say brightly.

"Morning," he answers. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah."

Link gets himself some coffee, and we watch the news together. When he finishes, I take my bowl and both of our mugs out to the kitchen. I wash them out and leave them in the sink. Link gets up and heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes back out.

"I'm out of razorblades. I'm gonna run to the store and buy some, you need anything?"

"No," I say after a moment of thought.

"Okay. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Goddesses! How long's it take to buy razorblades?"

"It's twenty minutes to get there, twenty to get back, ten to find the stupid blades, and ten to stand in line," he says.

"Okay. See ya."

Link leaves the room, and for some reason I feel a lump in my throat. How odd. I shrug it off, pick up my cell, and call Sheik.

"Hello?" he says.

"Hey," I say.

"Morning!" he tells me. We talk for a few minutes (we're going to go do something later, we're in the process of deciding what) and then my phone beeps.

"Hold on, there's someone on the other line," I say.

"Okay," Sheik says. I click a button.

"Hello?"

"Good morning," says a male voice I know I've heard before but can't quite place.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"You don't know my name," he says.

"Enlighten me," I tell him. "I'm up to meet new people."

The guy chuckles. "You're a lot more friendly than your cousin is."

"Who is this?" I demand.

"I will tell you, if you go back to your boyfriend's line and tell him you'll call him back."

"What if I just hang up on you?"

"That would be a very, very bad decision, my friend," says the guy. My heart's pounding by now, and my palms are sweating. I have a pretty good idea of who's on the phone. "You have a decision to make, Ms. Royale. Make sure it's the right one."

I click a button.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey," Sheik says. "What's wrong?"

"I'm back, but I have to go," I say.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Sheik asks. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah," I say. "Cancel the plans for tonight, I'll call you later."

"Okay. See ya, Zel."

"Bye," I say. A second passes. "Wait!" I say.

"Yeah?" Sheik asks.

"Sheik… I love you."

"You too, Zelda," he says, sounding confused. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later, Sheik." I hang up. I'm never going to get away if I keep talking like this. I click another button and I can hear whoever it is laughing.

"How cute," he mocks.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"You know me as…the Phoenix," he says. He laughs again. "You thought I was going to tell you who I really was, didn't you?"

"What do you want?" I say.

"Ooh, right down to business," says the Phoenix. "I want you to do me something. I want you to call your friend Malon Ackerman and tell her to come to your place."

"What if I don't?" I say.

"Again with the foolish decisions," says the Phoenix. "Very well. I will let you know what is at stake. I stole into your suite yesterday when Ackerman and Finlay rushed to your rescue and kindly forgot to lock the door. You see, I've evolved from time bombs, Ms. Royale. I now am making detonation bombs. In my hand I am holding the trigger to small bombs I implanted in Mr. Finlay's shoes last night. If you do anything other than what I tell you to do, I can push this button and Finlay will be no more, understand?"

"You're sick," I spit. He laughs.

"Why, that stung," he mocks. "Call Ackerman right now. Tell her to come to your room. I will give you further instructions from there. And I will know if you disobey."

"How?" I demand.

"I am not going to tell you."

"What am I doing now?" I raise my middle finger and wave it around the room. The Phoenix sighs.

"Now, that's not very ladylike behavior," says the Phoenix. "Flipping me off is not going to solve anything. You had better be polite."

I lower my hand. He's got me trapped.

"You know what to do." He hangs up. I lean backwards into the couch. I can really only do one thing… I click on Malon's name and dial.

"Hey, Mal," I say.

"Hey!" she says.

"I know you're not supposed to leave the house, but I'm really sick, and Link's not here. Can you come over?" I lie.

"Sure," Malon says. "I'll be there in a bit. Bye!"

"Bye."

I hang up, and a few seconds later, my phone rings.

"What?" I snap.

"Very good," the Phoenix tells me. "Now, when she arrives, you are both to walk to the place where it began. Do you know where that is?"

"Pizza Hut?" I guess.

"Very good," says the Phoenix. "You're making me prouder by the minute. Now, you know what to do. Remember, if you do anything but what I have ordered, I will blow Finlay to bits. Understood?"

"Understood." I say. The Phoenix hangs up.

Pizza Hut

Hyrule Castle Town

Saturday, September 3rd, 8:17 A.M.

"Zelda, I thought you were sick?" Malon says. She walked with me to Pizza Hut without questions up until now. I don't answer. I'm not sick, and I don't have an answer. I want to go to sleep, wake up, and find this whole thing was just a terrible dream. Sadly, I know that's not going to happen.

We got to what remained of Pizza Hut not too long ago, and there's no sign of anybody. My phone rings.

"Who's that?" Malon asks. I ignore her and answer.

"What?" I say.

"Good job," the Phoenix congratulates.

"I'm about tired of hearing you say that," I say.

"Well, you're not in control here, are you?" he tells me. "There's been a change in plans. I want you to head back to the hotel."

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"Watch it," the Phoenix says. Malon looks extremely suspicious. "You know where to go." Again, he hangs up. I stick my phone in my pocket. I wish I could just hurl this thing into the street and let it be run over by the cars. I would, if Link's life wasn't at stake.

"Come on, let's go back," I say. Malon doesn't ask questions. That's the great thing about her, she understands when there are no answers or when you just don't want to answer, and she doesn't press on like an annoying fly.

We make it back to the hotel and my phone rings. I don't say anything this time, I just pick it up and listen.

"Go up the stairs," he tells me. He seems like he's done with games and he wants to get down to business. Malon and I walk up the stairs while I pretend to have a conversation. We come to my door, and I put my hand on the handle. "Don't," he says. "Keep going." He guides me down the hallway and to a door I've never been in. "Open it," he says. I do, and I see a winding set of metal stairs.

"Zel… I don't think we're supposed to be back here…" Malon says.

"Go up them. When you get to the top, open the door. Remember, Finlay's life is at stake. I'll be seeing you shortly." The Phoenix hangs up for the last time. I stare at my Razr, and then I hurl it at the wall. It shatters.

"Zelda!" Malon says. "What's wrong with you?"

"Come on," I say.

"No!" Malon says. "I'm staying here!"

"Malon," I say. "Please?"

"Why?" she asks. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I can't say," I say. I can feel my eyes welling up. My life's about to end, I can tell. "Please, just… please just do this for me."

Malon can see how serious I am. She nods her head, and we make our way up the stairs.

At the very top is a metal door. I assume this leads to the roof. My heart pounds as I touch it.

"Are you going to do it?" Malon asks. I feel like I really am sick. I really, really, really hate this bomber. He's hurt me, hurt my friends, and now he's about to finish us off.

"I have to," I say.

"No you don't," Malon says gently. She doesn't even know what she's consoling me about, but there she is, trying to be a good friend anyway. I push open the door, and strong hands grab my arms and pull me onto the roof and shove me into the floor. I look up with surprise into the Phoenix's face.

A/N:

Soo!! Who do you think the Phoenix is?? Review, please!!


	14. Chapter 14: Link Finlay

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything LoZ related.**

A/N: I was going to wait to post this until tomorrow, but I just couldn't help myself... Merry Christmas!!!!!!

Chapter 14: Link Finlay

Auru Hotel, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Saturday, September 3rd, 9:04 A.M.

I open the door and enter the room with my brand-new razorblades. Goddesses, thatwas hell. I hate that place.

"Zelda?" I say. She's not in the living room, where I left her. She doesn't answer. "Zel, I'm home. Zelda?" Where'd she go?

I walk to the end of our suite and knock before opening her door. She doesn't answer, so I open it anyway. She's not in. But-? Orender told us not to leave!

…true, I did. But I can take care of myself. Zelda can't. She knows this. Maybe she went somewhere with Malon?

I pick up my phone and rapidly dial her number.

"_I'm sorry, but this number has been disconnected,_" a female voice tells me. I hit the "end" button and dial Malon's. She doesn't pick up.

Walking abnormally fast, I exit the suite and comb the hotel for Zelda.

Auru Hotel, Room 2-B

Hyrule Castle Town

Saturday, September 3rd, 9:21 A.M.

Zelda isn't anywhere. The next number I call is Sheik.

"I don't know," Sheik tells me. "I thought she was with you?"

"She _was, _then I went to the store, and now she's gone," I say.

"I talked to her on the phone, she started acting weird and she said she was sick," Sheik tells me. "Want me to come help look?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'll keep trying to call her."

I hang up and redial Zelda's number. I must have mis dialed the first time. Zelda's life was with that phone; she would sooner die than have anything happen to it.

Four "_This number has been disconnected._" 's later, I'm convinced something's seriously wrong. It's then that Sheik shows up.

"How'd you get here so quick?" I say. "I thought your Lamb exploded!"

"Oh, I took the Hummer," he says, walking past me and into my suite. I turn to him, incredulous.

"How many cars do you _have?_" I say.

"Well, the Hummer, the Porsche, the convertible, the motorcycle- but not all of them are mine," he says. I decide there are more important things to be doing than envying Sheik's garage, so we keep fruitlessly looking for Zelda and Malon.

"Should we call the cops?" Sheik says after a half an hour.

"Maybe," I say. "Yeah. Hold on."

I dial 911. I start to chat with the lady when Sheik gets this look on his face like he's got this marvelous idea.

After the emergency is reported and the cops are on the way, I hang up.

"What?" I say.

"We didn't check the roof!" Sheik says. "Let's go, man!"

We both jump up and haul ass.

We get to the end of the hall and open the door. I see the shattered remains of somebody's phone. I don't want to think about whose it might be as me and Sheik pound up the steps to the roof. I fling open the door and fly up.

"Stop right there," says a voice. "Or I'll shoot."

I freeze and scope out the area. Sheik and I are on the roof. I've never been up here before; there's gray sky above us, no rooftops hovering. Standing on the cement railing thing that's only a few feet wide and looking precariously like falling is my cousin, with her hands tied behind her back. Impa Andrews has her arms looped through Zelda's so she can't bolt.

Standing in the center of the building is Malon. She's got her hands tied, too. Nobody has to hold her because Mikau Merobb is standing behind her with the barrel of a gun pointing at her back. I blink.

"_Mikau?_" Sheik says. "_You're _the Phoenix?"

"Good job!" Mikau says, flashing a demonic smile. I struggle to think of something to say, but I'm speechless. To add to the confusion, Zelda decides to come out with a random outburst.

"Link, take your shoes off!" she shouts. Impa knees her, and Zelda struggles to keep her balance. Oh Goddesses, I hope there's no sudden burst of wind…

"What?" I say. Mikau laughs.

"Your dear cousin is trying to look out for you," he says. "This gun-" he twirls it around on his finger, and I flinch, "-is not the only thing keeping us from any sudden movements. In the soles of your shoes are small bombs, to which I am holding the trigger." Mikau raises his other hand, and in it is a small stick-looking thing with a red button on the end.

"So, what now?" Sheik asks. "It seems we are at an impasse."

"Wrong," Mikau says. "An impasse is where both sides have something at stake. For instance, if you had a gun pointing at me, we would be at an impasse. But you do not, and I am in control."

"So what happens now?" I ask. Mikau turns his attention on me.

"Well, I could kill you all… I really am in the mood for killing…" he says. Malon squeezes her eyes shut. I can see him pushing the gun further into her shoulder. I see red and it takes all I have not to move. Mikau fingers the trigger almost lovingly, and me, Sheik, and Zelda hardly dare to breathe. Mikau sighs. "You have, undoubtedly, called the police?"

"Yeah," I say. I'd forgotten about that. My heart jumps. Surely, they'd be here soon…

"Well, then I haven't got time to spare," Mikau says. He loops his arm through Malon's and practically drags her over to Zelda and the librarian. I turn to Sheik, mouthing "What do we do?" Sheik has no answer. Maybe if we get closer to the edge, we can see if the cops are here yet…

Mikau steps up on the ledge, with Malon awkwardly attached to him but not level with him. She won't take her brown eyes off me, and her fear is sending protective shock waves through my blood.

Now Mikau, Zelda, and Impa are all standing on that ledge. Somebody's gonna fall soon. It's narrow and we're up way to high, and they're all kind of crammed together…

"I'm sure you two know Ms. Andrews," Mikau says. "She was the first suspect in the case of 'The Phoenix'. The police had it right, indeed. She did plant the bomb in Zelda's purse. Oh, it was so amusing when the cops had to let her go because of lack of evidence, when they were right all along. Don't you agree?"

None of us say anything. If he's gonna kill us, I wish he'd hurry up and do it.

"Ms. Andrews was the best assistant a killer could ask for," Mikau says. Andrews looks at him.

"Was?" she says. "I believe I'm still alive."

"Oh, but not for long," Mikau says. He stares at Andrews for a moment, and then raises the gun.

"What?! But- what did I-"

Zelda and Malon duck away, but I stare right on as Mikau fires the gun into Andrews. She releases Zelda, and Zelda shakes on the spot. _Goddesses don't let her fall Goddesses don't let her fall… _I think. Mikau lets go of Malon and grabs a hold of Andrews.

"Sheik, old friend!" he says. Sheik stiffens. "Be a pal and help me drag the carcass over there, will you? You have your own choice."

Sheik pauses. There's gotta be some catch. "What happens if I don't?"

"Oh, I suppose I'll have to blow Link to bits," Mikau says. "Choose wisely." Zelda shudders. Sheik walks over to Mikau, who instructs him on how to properly grab Andrews. The two drag her over to the edge by the main street that runs through Hyrule. "Ready now? Just… shove her off."

I suddenly think, _shoes. _Mikau's not looking. I quickly take my shoes off and am holding them by the laces out to the side trying to decide what to do now when Mikau turns around and sees me. He laughs.

"What now, Link?" he says. "I can still blow us all to kingdom come. Just because they're not on your feet doesn't mean they're inactive. Of course, there's always the option of throwing them over the edge… But I won't have to push the button. The impact of the landing will make them explode on their own accord. Of course, your lives would be saved (that is, until I reached the gun), but I don't think you could really kill all those innocent people. You don't have it in you, Link."

I could have before he put the logic in front of me. Now that he's given me time to think about it, there isn't any way I could. Well, I could if I lost my head… Mikau laughs, and then walks back over to Malon. He guides her back over to Sheik, and the three of them are standing by where they shoved Andrews' body.

"Why?" Sheik asks. "Why'd you do this, Mikau? You had it all- you're rich, you're in the most popular band to ever see the light of day. Why are you just going to throw it away?"

"Well, it started back in high school," Mikau explains, looking over the edge. He looks very insane right now. He's got Malon in a headlock, with the detonator in his left hand and the gun in his right. The gun is in Malon's neck. Her eyes are still on me. It's like she's trying to tell me something, but I can't figure out what. "When I met you, Zelda. You see, my parents never really cared. Yes, they bought me clothes and food and sheltered me but they never. Really. Cared. And then, I met somebody who did care. That was you, Zelda. So I became a bit, obsessed. Who could blame me, when you were the first person who cared?"

"Your parents always cared," Sheik says quietly. "There was never a moment when they didn't."

"Lies!" Mikau snaps, flinching. Malon inhales and squeezes her eyes shut. Nobody breathes. We wait for Mikau to continue. "It came to such a degree that my parents forced me to go to that damn doctor. He diagnosed me with OCD. He was a liar. I showed him who was boss," Mikau laughs. I see Zelda shudder. "But, after that, I learned how to hide my obsessions. So, I resisted for three years. And then, I realized something. The only person who ever gave a damn about me _didn't care anymore. _So, I thought, I would make you pay," Mikau tells us. Sheik peers over the edge and looks back at me. Mikau's attention is all on Zelda, so he flashes me a thumbs up. _The cops are on their way. _"_I _started to make bombs. _I _hired Andrews to plant the bomb. _I _planted every one, and _I _set the video camera and microphone in your room. It was all me."

"Mikau, your parents were always there for you," Sheik says, consoling. "Never once did they turn their backs. Zelda wasn't the only one who cared, either."

I can see Mikau tightening his grip on the gun.

"I've cared for as long as we've known each other. Lulu, Tijo, and Sodapop always cared, too."

Mikau looks about ready to shoot Malon. I'm frantically thinking of a way to stop him. Why the hell is Sheik pressing on, he's not helping!

"Mikau," Sheik says. He starts to say something else, but I can see Mikau's hand tightening and all the sound is kind of disappearing in my ears. All I can hear is my heartbeat, accelerating with every second that Mikau comes closer to killing Malon. I know now why Sheik keeps talking. He can't see Mikau's hand on the trigger.

"_Sheik, for Goddesses' sake, shut the hell up!_" I shout. I'm too late. Mikau's finger jerks on the weapon, at the same time Sheik punches him in the side of the face. My heart stops. Malon collapses to the ground, the beginnings of a pool of blood forming around her.

Several things happen at once. Mikau fires the gun again, and again, and Zelda screams.

"_Throw your shoes!_" Sheik shouts. I can't really think much of anything, so I throw them high above my head. Mikau pushes that button, and they explode above us. Cinders rain down, and Mikau fires that damn gun some more. Over the gun I can distantly hear the beating of a helicopter. I bolt towards Zelda, grab her by the waist, and set her down away from the edge. I pull apart her bindings, and she cries out with pain, but at least she's free. I look at Sheik and Mikau. Sheik has Mikau by the wrist, and he snaps it around. Mikau shouts out and fires it again. Goddesses, how many bullets is in that damn thing?

Sheik wretches the gun away from Mikau and throws it towards me and Zelda. Zelda picks it up, and I rush over to Sheik and Mikau to help. Mikau begins a barrage of punches on Sheik, causing him to nearly lose his balance. Sheik sees what he has to do. He gives Mikau a shove and the Phoenix goes over the edge, with a death grip on Sheik's arms. Sheik starts to go over too, and Zelda screams. I arrive just in time. I grab Sheik's shoulders.

"Sheik, I thought you were my friend?!" Mikau shouts. People down below are screaming now, and I can hear sirens wailing. Someone must have seen Andrews' body and called the cops.

"I was, until you tried to kill my girlfriend!" Sheik shouts back.

"Get him to let go," I grunt. I'm strong, but I can't hold Sheik and Mikau's weight for very long. All three of us are going to fall soon.

"Where's the gun?!" Sheik shouts.

"Zelda has it," I say.

"Zelda!" Sheik shouts.

"I'm here," she says. She's crying.

"Shoot him!" I say.

"I can't," she says.

"We're all going over if you don't!"

"Zelda-"

"Don't do this, Zelda!" Mikau says. "I thought you cared!"

Shaking, Zelda pulls the trigger and shoots Mikau in the face. She drops the gun and gasps at herself, and Mikau lets go. People scream at the gunshot and the dropping body. I heave Sheik back over on the roof. It's over.

Sheik puts his arms around Zelda, and she cries into his chest. But, isn't it over?

Slowly, I look over at Malon. I shout out and drop down by her.

"Malon! Stay with me! MALON!" I shout. I feel incredibly numb. This can't be happening… "Malon, remember the one thing I fear?! MALON!"

"Link…" Sheik says. "It's too late…"

"No, it's not!" I shout. "She's breathing, see?"

"What?" Sheik says.

The door busts open, and people wearing bulletproof black vests that say SWAT come rushing in. There's a helicopter over us now, and they pry me away from Malon. The SWAT guys whisk us up into the helicopter, too. They life light Malon to ICU at St. Rauru's. They take Sheik and Zelda to the police station to file a report, but nothing on earth can keep me away from St. Rauru's.


	15. Chapter 15: Malon Ackerman

**Disclaimer: I own nothing LoZ related.**

A/N: This is the last chapter!!! However, there WILL be an epilogue!!! Again… Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays or my personal favorite… Happy Ramahanachanakwanzmas!

Chapter 15: Malon Ackerman

ICU, St. Rauru's

Hyrule Castle Town

Saturday, September 3rd, 10:03 A.M.

_I'm at recess when I see a little girl all alone on the swing set. She's got the prettiest hair I've ever seen. It's like Mommy's; it's light-yellow, long, and looks really soft. She's just sitting there, rocking back and forth and she's crying. I feel sad for her, so I go over and sit down._

"_Hi!" I say. She doesn't answer. "Hi!" I say again._

"_Hi," she says. She sounds really sad._

"_What's wrong?" I ask._

"_The kids here are mean," she says, sniffing. "My cousin's the only one that's nice to me."_

"_Aww," I say. This is the new girl. "You're name's Zelda, right?"_

"_Yeah," she says. "Zelda Royale."_

"_I won't be mean to you," I tell her._

"_Promise?" she says._

"_Promise," I say. And, when you're seven years old, promises mean the world._

_Now, I'm nine. I'm over at my best friend Zelda's house, bawling my eyes out. Zelda's hair is longer now, and my clothes aren't as nice as they used to be._

"_What's wrong?" Zelda asks me._

"_Zel," I cry, "Mommy died! She… Daddy says that she drank too much, and her liver couldn't take it!"_

"_Aww," Zelda says. "Where's your daddy? Why aren't you with him?"_

"_I hate him," I say. "He didn't stop Mommy from dying. Zel, what do I do?"_

"_I don't know," Zelda says. She hugs me, and I hug her back. We cry together, even though I don't think Zelda's ever met Mommy._

_Now, me and Zelda and Link are in Link's backyard in some town near the forest. We're building a tree house, and laughing and playing with some of Link's older friends. This is __the first time I realized I liked Link._

_Now, me and Zelda are graduating the eighth grade. I'm the valedictorian and I'm delivering my speech._

"_When I was writing this speech, I sat with my pencil for, like, ten minutes trying to come up with the best memory in my years at Hyrule Junior High. And I came up with absolutely nothing. There were so many good memories, there was no way I could possibly choose a favorite. Our class has been so much fun over the years and I know I've made lots of friends," I say into the microphone. I feel so nervous it's not even funny. I do the math in my head and there are about a hundred people with every eye on me. That'd be about two hundred eyes. Oh, Goddesses… I look up into the crowd and see Link sitting there. He flashes me a smile and two thumbs up, and I smile back. It's going to be okay._

_It's my freshman year at Hyrule High. It's my first day. I'm walking through the front doors. Zelda's carrying herself with an air of confidence that I've always secretly envied. Of course, with Dad calling me a wench and stuff how can I possibly believe in myself?_

"_Buck up, Mal!" Zelda says. "It's a fresh start! Be glad!"_

"_I am," I lie._

"_Of course you are," Zelda says. "We are so going to _own _this school! Everyone knows us because of Link, and we're the only two freshman cheerleaders! You're smart enough for the both of us, and I'm social enough for the both of us! We're gonna _dominate_!"_

"_Of course we are, Zel," I say. And I believe her, too. Because whenever Zelda says something's going to happen, that usually means it's going to happen._

_And now we're sophomores. I'm over at Zelda's (she never comes to my house… It's out of the way, and company doesn't go well with Dad) and she's on the phone._

"_I promise, Mike, I didn't!" She's bawling, and I feel like crying, too. "No, I swear… Who told you? _What?_" Zelda turns to me. "Malon?!"_

"_What?" I say, alarmed. "What'd I do?"_

"_Why'd you tell Mike me and that Ganondorf were making out at Link's bonfire, huh?" she shouts through her tears._

"_What?" I say. "_Ganondorf?_That's disgusting!"_

"_Why did you say it then?" Zelda demands. "I thought you were my friend!"_

"_Zelda, I am, I didn't tell him anything! Can't you see what he's doing?" I shout. "He's lying to you, trying to get you to get mad at me, and he's trying to isolate you from your friends so he can have you all to yourself, can't you see?"_

"_Whatever!" Zelda says. "Why should I believe you?"_

"_Who's the one who keeps you up crying every night, huh?" I shout. "Me or him? Who's the one who's lied to you, me or him? Who's the one that cried with you when you cried, me or him? Who was your first friend way back when you first moved here, me or him?"_

_Zelda can't say anything, but she just keeps bawling._

"_Who's your best friend? You're _my _best friend, why would _I _spread a lie about you?" I demand._

"_Mike, I'll call you later," Zelda cries. She hangs up the phone and catches me in a headlock-type hug. "Mal, I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do that… I'm gonna find out who told him that, though."_

"_Of course you are, Zel," I say. We cry together, just like so long ago._

_And now we're graduating from high school. I haven't been to school in so long. Thank Goddesses Mr. Jay allowed me to take summer school. It's a miracle I can graduate, even though it's not the same as I would hope._

_I'm walking up and getting my diploma. I'm always the first in line with a name like "Ackerman". Zelda's clear at the end. The dance that night is fun; we dance and dance until we're dead._

_And then I get home. Dad's wasted; he calls me an ugly whore and hits me across the face. That leaves a bruise. I leave and sleep alone on a park bench that night. Not the safest thing, I know; but I came out okay._

_Now I'm helping Link and Zelda move into Room 2-B. I'm happy; they're a lot closer now. They're moving so they don't have to pay for the rent alone, and so Zelda can be closer to college._

"_Ugh, I want to paint this so badly," she says. "I hate this paint."_

_And now, I'm seeing Sheik staring at Zelda in the library. I don't know yet that they are eventually going to date, and that if they ever break up it won't be for a good long time._

"_What do you guys say to some lunch?" Sheik says, grinning. "My treat."_

"_Malon, could you grab my purse while you're down there?" Zelda asks me._

"_Sure," I say, reaching for it. At the last minute, I hear this weird ticking sound. I withdraw. "Hang on…"_

"_What?"_

"_There's something-"_

_The first bomb goes off, and I feel incredible pain. Now, Link, Zelda, Sheik and I are getting in a food fight on Link and Zelda's couch. Oh, I wish I were back there again._

_Zelda's confessing to me that she loves Sheik. The scenes are changing faster, now. Now, Zelda and I are running down the street escaping Anju. I was so scared back then, but looking back I could be in that mellow danger instead of where I am._

_For the first time in three years, I can see Mikau running out from the tunnel. He and Lulu sing a song, and another bomb goes off. Link's arms snap around me like a spring, and we plunge into Lake Hylia._

_I'm feeling like I'm drowning. I need air, so badly. Then, a Zora grabs me and another grabs Link and they haul us both out of the water, where Sheik and Zelda are lying on the shore, unconscious. People are screaming and going frantic and there's a stampede as they're trying to escape. A helicopter comes flying in and me, Zelda, Link, and Sheik are loaded into it and are on our way once again to St. Rauru's._

_Now I'm at the hospital, comforting Zelda while she pukes her guts up and cries because her ears are ringing and she's seeing bright lights that hurt her eyes. I feel like crying because I'm so helpless._

_Nabooru's now firing me from my job. Ha. I'll bet she's feeling sorry now. Now, me and Zelda are headed to the library because she wants to see Mike. I use her phone when she leaves and call Sheik. He tells me to go home, so I do. Sheik can take care of things without my help._

_And now, I'm walking down the hall to the bathroom. I see Dad lying on the floor._

"_Daddy, I need you. Daddy, I don't care what you've done to me or Mommy in the past. Daddy, I can forgive you. Daddy, I'm sorry for being worthless, I'm sorry for being a wench and I'm sorry for not loving you when you needed me. I'm sorry I didn't cry with you once when Mommy died, Daddy I need you, I don't care about anything else… Daddy, please come back… Daddy I need you, I need you, Daddy…" I don't know it now, but Daddy's dead. Daddy's not coming back._

_Now, I'm in Link's arms in Room 2-B. The memories are foggier now…_

_Zelda and I are jumping up and down and shrieking because she and Sheik are obviously dating now. Ha, I always knew it…_

_Link and I are studying for my test now. The Phoenix calls, and Link and are speeding down the street to get to Sheik and Zelda. The memory skips forward, and I see Sheik's Lamborghini erupting into flames._

_It's starting to get harder to breathe…_

"_Why?" I ask Zelda. She wants me to go up the stairs, and she's just destroyed her phone. "Why are you acting so weird?"_

"_I can't say," she says, near tears. "Please, just… please just do this for me."_

_I can tell how deathly serious she is. I don't want to press for answers, so I nod. We make our way up the stairs._

_Mike's got me in a headlock with a gun pressed to my neck. I'm staring at Link, trying so hard to convey my thoughts to him._

I love you, I love you, I love you, I've always loved you, I love you… _I think. I don't think Link's getting the message. Sheik's saying something, trying to calm Mike down, but it's not working._

"Sheik, for Goddesses' sake, shut the hell up!_" Link shouts. He's not quick enough, though. Two things happen at once. A fraction of a second first, Sheik clocks Mike in the side of the face, causing the gun to move away from my neck. Next, the gun is fired. I feel unbelievable pain like I've never felt before, worse than when my arm was burned, and more devastating when I found Dad. I land to the ground. Zelda screams, and Link looks horrified._

_What a strange memory._

_I'm suddenly hit with that same crippling pain again. I shut my eyes, and everything goes dark. The pain passes, so I dimly open them._

_I'm standing in a hospital room, with a beautiful angel in front of me. She has long, wavy, golden hair and plump, rosy cheeks. She has fair skin and baby-blue eyes. She wears this long, lacy, white dress and has feathery wings folded beside her. She is by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

"_Hello, Malon," she says._

"_Hi," I answer._

"_You must have several questions," she says. I nod. I feel numb._

"_Who are you? Why are you here?" I ask._

"_I'm your guardian angel, of course," she tells me. "I'm here to take you to heaven."_

"_Am I dead?" I ask._

"_You're on the borderline," she tells me. "That's why we're not in heaven. Look at that girl on the bed." I turn to where the angel is pointing._

_In the center of the room is a girl with brown eyes and reddish-brownish hair. I'm still in my clothes, but they've cut off my shirt and my chest is bare. The doctors are crowding around._

"_I'm not doing so good, am I?" I ask the angel._

"_No," she replies in her perfect voice. "You're not. Your heart is about to stop beating, and they're going to try to revive you."_

"_Are they going to succeed?" I ask her._

"_I don't know," she says. "Time will tell. But what a handsome man."_

_I turn my attention to said handsome man. That would be Link. He's standing with the doctors. It's pretty blurry, but I can distantly hear him shouting my name over and over._

"_He is," I say. "He's one of my best friends."_

"_He's more than that," my guardian angel says. "You'll see, if you live to. Prepare for the moment in three…two…one…"_

_Right on cue, my heart monitor goes into a steady whine._

"_NO!" I hear Link shout. "Bring her back!"_

"_Hmm," my angel says. "Things are indeed looking grim." She flies over to me and takes me by my elbow._

"_No!" I say. "I don't want to!"_

"_You don't have a choice," she tells me. "At least, you'll be able to see your parents again."_

"_I can't go! I can't leave Link, and Zelda, and Sheik!" I say, crying._

"_You don't have a choice, my dear," my angel says sadly._

"_YES, I DO!" I shout back._

"_Malon!" Link yells._

"_Link!" I yell back. He can't hear me._

"_Malon, don't go!" he shouts._

"_I'm not going anywhere!" I cry. The doctors shock my chest. Nothing happens._

"_Malon, I'm sorry I never told you before, I love you!" Link shouts. "I've loved you for awhile now, I don't know what I'll do if you don't come back! MALON!"_

_Now, I'm bawling. "Please, do something!" I yell at my angel. She's crying, too. My pain is hers, I guess._

_The doctors shock me again. "OW!" I shout. A hand flies to my chest. The room goes dead quiet. The heart monitor bleeps, and the green line starts to move._

"_We've got her stabilized!" shouts the doctor with the shocker-things._

"_What do you know," my angel says. "Stay safe, Malon," she kisses my forehead, and suddenly everything goes dark._

When I open my eyes, I'm in the hospital bed. I feel terrible pain, and doctors are crowding everywhere. Clutching my left hand is Link Finlay.

"Malon," he says. "I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I love you!"

"I love you too," I try to say. I can't speak very well, though. The doctor shushes me. I stare at Link's perfect face, and this is the first (and probably the last) time I've ever seen him cry.


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing LoZ related.**

A/N: Originally, this was intended to be from Sheik's POV so their would be four chapters from each character, but upon thought, I thought this would be better.

ONE YEAR LATER

"I can't believe you're moving out," I say to Malon.

"I know," she says sadly. "I don't want to... But you need the space, and it's time."

"I know," I say. In the beginning, it was a bit awkward because her and Link got so serious so fast, you know? But, she'd just been shot, and she couldn't take care of herself.

What happened that day was Mike shot her and shattered one of her ribs. A bone fragment or something (my memory's kind of foggy... sorry, that day was the hardest in my entire existence and it's not easy to remember details) punctured some organ, and it started bleeding, and there was so much stress on her body and it had taken so much time to get to St. Rauru's that her heart just stopped. The doctors revived her, and she was a patient for awhile, but then they released her.

...yeah, there was some permanent damage. I guess something (I told you I can't remember that time very well... I don't think any of us can, really) hit her spinal cord, and she's paralyzed now... Thank Goddesses it's not all over, it's only from like her left elbow down. Malon said something about they should just cut off that arm because that's the same area that's still scaly and won't be normal again from Mike's first bomb. I told her to shut the hell up before they did.

So, to make life easier on all of us, Malon just moved in to Room 2-B and Link moved into Sheik's house. Link's going to be moving back once Malon's house is all done.

We're (by that I mean Link and Sheik... Malon and I are "females" and "too weak to do these things") moving cleaned furniture into the house. The sofa has been dry cleaned, along with the bedding and stuff. Malon and I have swept, vacuumed, polished, and Febreezed every inch of the house. We're just working on moving stuff back in. With a mighty groan, Link and Sheik haul the sofa back in the sitting room.

"Break time," Sheik says, lying down across the couch.

"Scoot over!" I demand, swatting at his feet. He groans and sits up. I sit down by him, and Malon and Link squeeze in as well. We're all quiet for a moment.

"You guys know what today is, right?" Malon asks us.

"July 29th?" guesses Link.

"Well, yes," Malon says.

"I know!" Sheik says. "One year ago today was the Indigo-Go's concert."

"Yup," says Malon. We're all quiet.

"We're so different from then," I say softly. Link, Sheik, Malon and I are all a year older and a year wiser. We've all changed.

Link finally found that job as a history professor. He's a professor at the college. I like to call him "Dr. L. Finlay" (but you have to say it with a funny voice, otherwise it just sounds dumb) to poke fun at him. He's making a pretty decent paycheck.

Sheik sold all his vehicles and bought a normal, not outrageously expensive jeep. He sold the stuff that he didn't need (like all his glass silverware, his enormous house, and his plasma screen TV) and bought regular stuff, and a regular house. He ended up with an enormous sum of money that he donated all to different charities. He's training kids now in tennis, soccer, football, and baseball. He's pretty busy, but he spaces it out.

Malon and I are in college. It's not like in junior high, when we were well-known, or in high school, when we were popular. We're just kind of normal now. Neither of us do sports. I'm applying myself harder now and I make pretty good grades, almost as good as Malon's.

Guess what she decided to do with her life? She decided to become a nurse after all, ha. She'll do good, I know she will.

And me? Eh. I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I'm only gonna tell you this, but I kind of want to be an author. Because, you know, since we've decided to write this book, we might make some pretty good cash off of it. I think we're gonna title it "The Phoenix", because that's what it's all about, right? Anyway, another chapter is closing in our lives. The next step for me is finishing college, and settling down and starting a family. But not so soon, I'm only nineteen, after all. And I really do think Sheik might be The One.

In spite of everything I still think about Mike on some days. I think about _that day _every day, and by "I think about Mike" I mean I think about the good times we had. I think of how cool I felt, being one of the only sophomores at the junior-senior prom. I think about our first kiss and what it meant to me. Even though the heart's moved on and a lot has changed, Mike was still the first serious boyfriend I had and I'll always remember him.

"Yeah," Link says. "Malon's been shot, and Zelda's become a murderer."

"Oh, be quiet," I say. For awhile, I was pretty torn up about killing Mike. But I had to do it, and I know it. Eventually I healed and stopped feeling so horrible about having to be the one to kill Mike. It was then I donned the nickname "Murderer". Weirdly enough, it doesn't bother me. "It's hard to let my guard down," I say.

"I know what you mean," Malon says. "They did call him the Phoenix, after all."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Link says.

"Because," I say, giving Sheik's hand a squeeze, "you never know when a Phoenix is going to rise from the ashes."

A/N:

Oh my goodness, it's finally finished. YAY!!! _does dance_

Just some food for thought...

LINK FINLAY: "Finlay" means "hero".

MALON ACKERMAN: "Ackerman" means "farmer or ploughman".

SHEIK BALDWIN: "Baldwin" means "brave friend".

IMPA ANDREWS: "Andrews" means "manly".

MIKAU MEROBB: Rearrange the letters in "Merobb" and you get "Bomber".

LULU ACQUARONE: "Acquarone" means "dweller by large expanse of water".

EVAN IRVING: "Irving" means "green water".

JAPAS POPLAWSKI: "Poplawski" means "from the water meadow".

TIJO MIZUSHIMA: "Mizu" means "water", and "Shima" means "island".

NABOORU BAASCH: "Baasch" means "boss".

Well, that's all the names. Thanks for offering me advice, guys, and thanks for being with me every step of the way. Until we meet again!

Yours Truly,

Midnight-Apple Blossom


End file.
